Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition
by Sorafanluver
Summary: Characters from Kingdom Hearts are there in a competition to sing Idol.Ryan Seacrest as the host and Donald Goofy and me as judges. REad and You'll find out! SxK Finished!
1. Singing time!

**Sorafanluver: Hey a new fic from me !**

**Sora: Do I have to sing?**

**Sorafanluver:Yes you have to!**

**Kairi: Do I have to sing too?**

**Sorafanluver:Yup! So does Riku and Selphie, Tidus, Cloud...**

**Cloud: Hey I'm not singing.**

**Sorafanluver:So as I was saying there will be Ansem, Aerith, Donald and etc.**

**Donald:What I'm not singing!**

**Sorafanluver: Actually I made a mistake so you're gonna be a judge. So will Goofy and I. Oky so who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**(Everyone runs to hide)**

**Sorafanluver:Sadly there's no one who's gonna eat the buffet.**

**Sora: What buffet?**

**Sorafanluver: (pushes Sora)Go do the disclaimer! **

**Sora: Aw man... Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol or all the songs that we are going to sing that are all from the backstreet boys in this chapter except for the girls, cause if she would I would be so sexy even if I am sexy!**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 1: Singing time**

'Welcome to Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition, Today we have finalists who are going to sing and you are going to decide who will leave today!'' said Ryan Seacrest.

''Oh Man do I really have to sing?'' asked Sora in desesperation. He slaps himself. Kairi who saw what happened came to see Sora.

''Sorry but you have to sing cause Sorafanluver will kill us if we don't or make us torture.'' said Kairi.

''Besides, who says you don't sing well?'' asked Kairi trying to reassure him.

''Euh no one actually.''

''You see? Now don't worry but if you get kicked out today you can make me suffer kay?'' said Kairi.

''Yeah I guess so. I'm ready to sing!'' said Sora as he stood up.

''Great then you can start first!'' Said Ryan as he pushed him on the stage.

'Oh man there's hundreds of people watching me' thought Sora.

The music started and he started to sing.

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**

**Distant faces with no place left to go**

**Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**

**I try to go on like I never you**

**I'm awake when my world is half asleep**

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**

**Cause without you all I'm going to be is Incomplete**

**Voices tell me I should carry on**

**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**

**Baby my baby, it's written on your face**

**You still wonder if we made a mistake**

**I try to go on like I never knew you **

**I'm awake when my world is half asleep**

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**

**Cause without you all I'm going to be is Imcomplete**

**I don't mean to drag it on**

**But I can't seem to let you go**

**I don't want to make you face this world alone**

**I want to let you go**

**I try to go on like I never knew you **

**I'm awake when my world is half asleep**

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**

**Cause without you all I'm going to be is Incomplete**

**Incomplete**

Sora finished singing then Ryan joined him.

''So let's see what the judges think of that performance.''

''Very sad but super great gwarsh!'' said Goofy as he buried himself in a Kleenex by Sora's perfomance.

''Super cool and awesome! A great song and perfect voice. It seemed like it was real.'' Sorafanluver said.

''Stupid song stupid voice everything is stupid you big palooka.'' said Donald

''Okay so if you want to vote for Sora text message at blah blah or vote online after the episode.'' said Ryan as he went backstage with Sora and pushed Riku on the stage.

The music started and Riku started to sing.

**Baby oh**

**Even in my heart I see**

**You're not being true to me**

**Deep within my soul I feel**

**Nothing's like it used to be**

**Sometimes I wish I could **

**Turn back time**

**Impossible as it may seem**

**But I wish I could so bad baby**

**Quit playing games with my heart (with my heart)**

**Before you tear us apart (my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
I should've known from the start  
You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)  
You're tearin' us apart (my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart**

**I live my life the way**

**To keep you coming back to me**

**Everything I do is for you **

**So what is it that you can't see **

**Sometime I wish I could**

**Turn back time **

**Impossible as it may seem **

**But I wish I could so bad baby you better**

**Quit playing games with my heart (with my heart)**

**Before you tear us apart (my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
I should've known from the start  
You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)  
You're tearin' us apart (my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart**

**Baby baby the love that we had was so strong**

**Don't let me hang it forever**

**Oh baby baby this is not right**

**Let's stop this tonight**

**Baby**

**Quit playing games**

**Na na na na na..**

**Sometimes I wish I could**

**Turn back time**

**Impossible as it may seem **

**But I wish I could so bad baby**

**Quit playing game with ny heart **

**With my heart...**

**I should have known from the start **

**My heart...**

**Quit playing games with my heart **

**Na na na na na na...**

**Quit playing games with my heart**

**Na na na na na na...**

Riku finished singing and Ryan came.

''Let's see what the judges think of your performance Riku.''

''Very emotional and good performance but it seems you had a little difficulty'' said Goofy.

''Phooey You were so pathetic.'' said Donald.

''Loved it but I agree with Goofy you had a little difficulty.'' said Sorafanluver.

Then Ryan said the thing about the voting and went backstage with Riku and pushed Kairi on the stage. The music started and Kairi started singing.

**Seems like just yesterday **

**You were a part of me**

**I used to stand so tall**

**I used to be so strong**

**Your arms around me tight**

**Everything it felt so right**

**Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong**

**No I can't breathe **

**No I can't sleep**

**I'm bearly hanging on**

**Here I am once againg**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny can't protect**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything **

**Opened up and let you in**

**You made me feel alright**

**For once in my life**

**Now all that's left to me**

**Is what I pretend to be**

**Sold together what's broken up inside**

**No I can't breathe**

**No I can't sleep**

**I'm bearly hanging on**

**Here I am once againg**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny can't protect**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out**

**For hating you I blame myself**

**Seeing you it kills me now**

**No I don't cry on the outside any more any more**

**Here I am once againg**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny can't protect**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**Here I am once againg**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny can't protect**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

Kairi finished singing and Ryan came.

''Now let's see what the judges have to say about your performance.''

''That was boring.'' said Donald as he yawned.

''So emotional. It really goes with you.'' said Goofy.

''Hey I like your outfit. Like I'm so going to buy it after this chapter. You were awesome. But you gotta work on your voice when you get to high notes kay?'' said Sorafanluver.

So Ryan said the same thing and Kairi went backstage.

''Next Tidus singing after the break.'' said Ryan looking at the camera.

Meanwhile backstage...

''You were pretty awesome Kairi!'' said Sora.

''Thanks not too bad yourself in fact you were awesome.''

Sora blushed.

''Why are you blushing for Sora? ''asked Riku that saw Sora blushing.

''Huh? What are you talking I was not blushing.'' said Sora as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

''Thinking how cute and beautiful Kairi is huh? You loooooooooooooove her.'' said Riku with a smirk.

''And what's the problem if I love her?'' asked Sora

''So why don't you go out with her?''

''I haven't though of that. Thanks Riku!'' said Sora.

**Sorafanluver: So how was it?**

**Sora: I love you as a judge. You're the best judge I've ever seen. (hugs Sorafanluver)**

**Kairi:So you love me Sora?**

**Sora: (lets go of hug) Yeah you didn't know it before? Cause I love you Kairi.**

**Kairi: I love you two ( Goes into a big passionate kiss with Sora and start making out.**

**Sorafanluver:Go get a room. So as I was saying tune in after the break of Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition and plz review I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Throwing tomatoes at Tidus

**Sorafanluver:So here's second chapter of Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition!**

**Sora:Yay it's time for Tidus to sing! I'm so gonna laugh!**

**Kairi:What's he gonna sing? Sora sang Incomplete from the Backstreet Boys, Riku sang Quit playing games with my heart from the same group, and I sang Behind these hazel eyes from Kelly Clarkson. **

**Sorafanluver:Ok I'll tell, he's gonna sing... Lonely from Akon!**

**Sora:Oh I know what's that song!**

**Kairi: Yeah me 2**

**Sorafanluver: My bro keeps bugging me with that song so I thought I would put it. Selphie is and Cloud are gonna sing too. Maybe someone else too. And my dear fans will choose after 2 days of review the three that are gonna leave! You just say one person who you want to stay and the three ones that are gonna have less votes are gonna be eliminated! So after well maybe chapter three that means chapter 4 I'm gonna reveal who's leaving!**

**Sorafanluver: Who's doing the disclaimer? Do it Sora!**

**Sora: Aw man why me again? Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts, Destiny Idol a.k.a American Idol or the songs that will be sung in this chapter. Cause if she would, I would rule the world with my sexyness cause Sorafanluver loves me but she doesn't own anything except this plot.**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 2: Throwing tomatoes at Tidus!**

''Hey Kairi! I was wondering if you wanted...to go out with me since I love you.'' asked Sora, scratching the back oh his head.

''I would appreciate that cause I love you too!'' said Kairi as they leaned closer and closer as they brushed their lips when you could hear that Ryan was saying to Tidus that it was his turn. They separated as Sora grabbed Kairi's wrist and led her to the audience. What she didn't know was that Sora was carrying a bag with tomatoes.

''Why the bag Sora?'' asked Kairi.

''You'll see!'' he said as they arrived in front of the stage where you could perfectly see the singer singing.

''This is the plan!'' the spiky-haired boy said as he showed what was inside the bag : tomatoes.

''Oh so you want us to throw tomatoes during Tidus performance?'' asked Kairi.

Sora nodded.

Meanwhile on the stage...

''So here's our next finalist Tidus!'' said Ryan as he went backstrage and pushed Tidus on the stage.

The music started and Tidus started to sing.

**Lonely im so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely,**

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave  
A tomato was thrown.**  
I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin  
**A lot of tomatoes were thrown.**  
Im so lonely (so lonely),  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl  
**There was booing.**  
Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl**

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl  
People joined to throw tomatoes, so there was a lot of tomatoes thrown.**  
Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl**

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to come home, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll  
''Loser!'' said Sora**  
Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely**

Then Ryan came to the stage.

''Let's see what the judges think of your performance.''

''Sniff...So great. Amazing you're really made for that song.'' said Goofy.

''Snore...''said Donald.

''Great performance but you don't go well with the song tomatoes were thrown.'' said Sorafanluver. So Ryan said the thing about voting for Tidus.

Tidus went backstage meeting up with Sora and Kairi who just arrived at the same moment.

''Hey you two! Were have you been?'' asked Tidus.

''Euh... Making out!'' said Sora.

''Okay! Cause there was tomatoes thrown when I was singing.'' said Tidus.

Meanwhile on stage...

''Let's hear Selphie!'' said Ryan as he went backstage and pushed Selphie on the stage. The music started and she started to sing.

**You're lookin' just a little too hard at me  
You're standing' just a little too close to me  
You're sayin' not quite enough to me  
You're sippin' just a little too slow for me  
No doubt you playin' real cool homie  
Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me?  
Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be  
So let your self go and get right with me**

Chorus  
I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, so we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right, tonight  
We can get right  
Do you want more? 4x

You lips talkin' bout I play too much  
Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants?  
My hips movin' oh so slow (so slow)  
Bar tab lookin' like a car note (car note)  
All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever you want, baby let's ride  
And whatever you won't do let me decide  
Just put your name on the dotted line

Chorus  
I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, so we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right, tonight  
We can get right

Bridge  
So much we've got to say, but so little time  
And if tonight ain't long enough  
Don't leave love behind (Don't leave this love behind)  
Baby take my hand, I'll show you why

Chorus  
I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, so we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right, tonight  
We can get right

music

Chorus x2  
I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, so we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right, tonight  
We can get right

I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, so we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right, tonight  
We can get right

Selphie finished and Ryan came to the stage.

''Well let's see what the judges have to say about your performance.'' said Ryan.

''Amazing but you had false notes.''said Sorafanluver.

''You gotta work hard or you're a loser!'' said Donald.

''Yeah work hard and then you'll see the results.'' said Goofy.

''If you want to vote for Selphie text message to this number at the end of the screen or vote online or review!'' said Ryan and he went backstage with Selphie pushing Cloud on stage. THe music started and he started to sing.

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me 

Cloud finished singing and Ryan joined him.

''Let's see what the judges have to say about your performance.''

''Horribly terrifying.'' said Donald.

''Pratice high notes!'' said Sorafanluver as she ate a cookie.

''What she said.'' said Goofy.

So Selphie went backstage.

''After the break Ansem, Mickey Mouse and Aerith are going to sing. Stay tune.

**Sorafanluver: So how was it?**

**Sora:So hilarious!**

**Kairi: Yeah I agree.**

**Riku: Poor Tidus!**

**Sorafanluver: So don't forget to review and tell me who you want to stay as I said at the beginning.**

_**kmsam:**I was actually hearing Kelly Clarkson and it gave me the idea!_

**_Ryu the youkai:_**_Maybe you could suggest me a few songs and maybe I'll put them._

**_kingdom219:_**_ So Sora has 1 point and Kairi too! You can vote more then one time but three is the limit._

**_khknight: _**_I'm trying to update as soon as possible when I have available time! Don't worry I won't leave the story hanging!_

**_Darkspades: _**_Yeah Backstreet Boys and Kelly Clarkson! But then you see that this chapter has none of the above. If you want to suggest a song you can!_

**_Sora: 1_**

**_Riku: 0_**

**_Kairi: 1_**

_**Tidus: 0**_

_**Selphie: 0**_

_**Cloud: 0 **_

**_(after chapter two)_**

_**Ansem: 0**_

_**Aerith: 0**_

_**Mickey Mouse: 0**_

_**Yuffie: 0**_


	3. The final contestants to sing

**Sorafanluver: So here's chapter 3. Next it's the elimination. Plz vote cuz I haven't had a lot of reviews. But I thank you all who reviewed. Now remember to vote. By now Cloud has the most votes. Oh if you found an error at the final of last chapter it's supposed to be Cloud who's going backstage not Selphie! sry!**

**Sora:(sad) Just one person voted for me.**

**Kairi: Me too! We gotta make eliminate Cloud!**

**Sora: Plz peolple vote for me!**

**Riku: Shut up! No one voted for me.**

**Sora:Hahaha!**

**Sorafanluver: Since you're laughing about Riku. You might as well do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: Not again?... Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol, cause if she did I would be the most sexiest boy on earth! Even if I am!**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 3: The final contestants to sing**

''Well we are back and there's 4 other singer who are waiting to sing! Don't forget to vote people! Now here's Aerith!'' said Ryan Seacrest as he pushed Aerith on the stage. The music started and Aerith started to sing.

**Uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huhuh huh  
Where u at boy  
Where u at boy  
Hook:  
Ohh I've been callin u  
night long and im becoming  
best friends with the dial  
tone cuz u not pickin up the  
phone  
Verse:  
I called ya cell and ya home  
and still i sit here alone  
boy u got me wonderin where  
u at where u goin and where  
u been here i go again  
dialin ya number thinkin how  
u just wont pick up the phone  
Chorus:  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone boy  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone boy  
pick up the phone  
pick up  
i kno u see me on ya caller  
i.d. so pick up the P-H-O-N-E  
pick up the phone boy  
pick up the phone  
I yiyiyi  
Bridge:  
I said u know it would be  
nice (thats right) if u can  
call somebody and let   
somebody know that u  
alright whooo u know ya  
dead wrong (yes u are) for  
sendin me straight to  
voicemail cuz if it was my  
phone and i did the same  
u'd be raisin all kind of  
hell (ooh ooh) called the  
second time it go...  
background noise  
like u on the other line  
run game on a rookie cuz  
im too sharp for that why  
dont u pick up the phone?  
Chorus:**

Bridge:  
I said u know it would be  
nice (thats right) if u can  
call somebody and let  
somebody know that u alright  
whooo hey now dont act line  
dat i kno u got my message  
boy call me back hey now  
dont act wrong be a real G  
and pick up the phone 2x  
Chorus:  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone boy  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone boy  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
i kno u see me on the caller i.d. so pick up the P-H-O-N-E  
pick up the phone boy

**pick up the phone**

Aerith finished singing and Ryan came to the stage.

''Let's see what the judges have to say about your performance.'' said Ryan.

''Let's see... I didn't like the song cause it was repeating so thumbs down.'' said Donald.

''Hum great but I so agree with Donald!'' said Sorafanluver.

''Yeah me too!'' said Goofy.

Aerith left the stage.

''Now let's hear Ansem siniging.''said Ryan as he pulled him on the stage as he went backstage.

The music started and Ansem started to sing.

**Summer has come and past,  
the innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Like my fathers come to pass,  
seven years has gone so fast.**

Wake me up when September ends.

Here comes the rain again,  
falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests,  
but never forgets what I lost.

Wake me up when September ends.

Summer has come and past,  
the innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Ring out the bells again,  
like we did when Spring began.

Wake me up when September ends.

Here comes the rain again,  
falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests,  
but never forgets what I lost.

Wake me up when September ends.

Summer has come and past,  
the innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.

Like my fathers come to pass,  
twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Wake me up when september ends.

Ansem finished singing and Ryan came to the stage.

''Let's see what the judges have to say!'' said Ryan.

''Well he's evil and the song doesn't fit him.'' said Donald.

''I agree with my duck there and you had a lot of false notes!'' said Sorafanluver.

''Yeah you're evil! Who would want to vote for you?'' said Goofy.

As Ansem went backstage people were throwing tomatoea at him from the ones Sora had when he was throwing at Tidus.

''Now let's hear Your majesty King Mickey Mouse!''

''Please say Mickey!'' said Mickey.

The music started and he started to sing.

**Look a-yonder comin'  
Comin' down that railroad track  
Hey, look a-yonder comin'  
Comin' down that railroad track  
It's the Orange Blossom Special  
Bringin' my baby back**

Well, I'm going down to Florida  
And get some sand in my shoes  
Or maybe Californy  
And get some sand in my shoes  
I'll ride that Orange Blossom Special  
And lose these New York blues

"Say man, when you going back to Florida?"  
"When am I goin' back to Florida? I don't know, don't reckon I ever will."  
"Ain't you worried about getting your nourishment in New York?"  
"Well, I don't care if I do-die-do-die-do-die-do-die."

Hey talk about a-ramblin'  
She's the fastest train on the line  
Talk about a-travellin'  
She's the fastest train on the line  
It's that Orange Blossom Special  
Rollin' down the seaboard line

Mickey finished singing and Ryan came beside him.

''Let's see what the judges have to say!'' said Ryan.

''Well I gotta say it was really short and might get eliminated for that song but it was quite awesome.'' said Sorafanluver.

''Phooey too short and quite horrible.'' said Donald.

''You're never coming in, in my castle never ever Donald!'' said Mickey frustrated.

''I thought you were super great even if the song was quite short.'' said Goofy.

Mickey went backstage.

''Now this is our final contestant for today's show! Let's welcome Yuffie!'' said Ryan as he pulled Yuffie and went backstage.

The music started and she started to sing.

**Verse 1: Rap)  
Fuck conversation, I'm throwin him a lever  
Leavin the crib with a Dear John letter  
I'm takin what I need, nigga fuck all ya cheddah  
Fuck all ya jewelry and fuck all ya cars  
You ballin while I'm wishin on stars  
Won't have me wildin while you puffin on dro's  
Have me in the crib, all panties and bras  
While you in the Benzo messin wit broads  
Have ya'll face in another bitch twat  
Go ahead playa boy that's how you get shot (I'ma get yo ass)  
And I ain't even like that silly nigga  
But I'm hurt and I'm filled up with liquor  
Ponderin on if you really feel her   
Only a man could make a girl a killer  
And wit a nine like this my nigga don't sleep  
I'ma creep up on your behind my nigga **

(Chorus: repeat 2X)  
I'm about to bizounce  
I can't take this shit no more  
Picture frame broken daddy  
Cuz I can't trust you  
I'm ridin high now  
So nigga fuck you

(Verse 2)  
Drivin in yo Benzo  
Shinned up Lorenzo  
Ashtray filled wit Indo  
Toss it out the window  
Bein fast as the ash blow   
Leavin a nigga, fuck ya cash flow  
I got my own account  
And it holds a nice amount  
I'ma come back for my clothes  
And come back for my Roles  
You can keep them other hoes  
Nigga that's how the game goes  
And if ya didn't know  
Better ask somebody baby  
Shoulda treated me like your lady  
Nigga I gotta bizounce 

Chorus

(Verse 3)  
Fuck the conversation  
I'm throwin you a letter  
Keep them platinum credit cards  
Keep all of your cheddar  
That shit don't mean nuttin to me (No nuttin to me no nuttin to me)  
Cuz I'm tired of you stressin me (Tired of you stressin me)  
The scent of perfume on ya clothes (In ya clothes)  
Messin wit them silly hoes (Silly hoes)  
Got me feelin miserable (I'm miserable)  
Peddlin up wit Hen and Coke (It's on...)  
Sleepin wit the enemy (...bitch)  
Boy you don't wanna fuck wit me (Don't wanna fuck wit me)

Chorus

(Verse 4)  
I ain't never comin back no more  
I know you heard that shit before  
I don't never wanna see your face  
Faded bitches do I make my case  
Shoulda known what ya missed at home  
Now you roll along wit no one to bone  
You ain't never gonna eat poon poon  
Not from me no no

Chorus 4x  


Yuffie finished singing as Ryan joined her.

''Let's see what the judges have to say about your performance.'' said Ryan.

''Well well, better than Mickey.'' said Sorafanluver.

''Yeah awesome!'' said Goofy.

''You ain't made for that song!'' said Donald.

''Well that's all the contestants. Now it's your turn to vote for who you want to stay! Peolple these singers are counting on you.'' said Ryan.'' Now let's see backstage.

Backstage...

''So? How was it Yuffie?'' asked Aerith.

''Good actually except for Donald. He's getting on my nerves.'' said Yuffie with anger.

''Yeah he's like Simon Cowell on American Idol.'' said Kairi.

''Yeah he's out of my castle for sure.'' said Mickey.

''I hope I don't get eliminated, Cause if I do I'm gonna torture Kairi.'' said Sora.

''You got a vote.I don't even have a vote.'' said Riku.

''Yeah me too.'' said Selphie.

''Hey now don't panic maybe you will have.'' said Kairi as she sat on Sora's lap as he was sitting.

ON STAGE...

''That's all for today people. Just vote and stay tuned for next episode.'' said Ryan.

**Sorafanluver: Now it's a fight between all of you.**

**Sora: Kairi is sitting on me! I'm liking it.**

**Kairi: Sora!**

**Riku: Will you two lovebirds stop?**

**Sora: Maybe not!**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever. So now people remember to review and vote plz if I don't have enough votes I'm gonna have to count on the commentaries of the judges. Sp plz review and vote! So next chapter three are going to be eliminated. And tell other to vote for who the want to stay and it's maximum three votes per person.**

_DarkSpades:Hey I like your nick. So you voted for Cloud! You can vote three times and it can't be the same person. Hey you're getting good. Let's see if you can figure out which are in this chapter._

_hurkydoesntknow:I really appreciate that you find it awesome thanks! If you could maybe vote. _

_Thanks for the suggestion of Green Day._

_Ryu the youkai:Thanks for the suggestion of singers and thank you for voting! You can vote for three different person. So you have two left._

_thesrazrbladekisses:Thanks for liking it! And maybe you could vote!_

_khknight: Thanks for the suggestion and you got them right the singers! MAybe you could vote and you can vote three different person._

**Sorafanluver: plz vote! and review!**


	4. The elimination

**Sorafanluver:So here's chapter 4 and the reveal of who is leaving. And when Ryan says how many people voted for the singer it'll be in thousands!**

**Sora:I'm getting sweaty**

**Kairi:Don't worry.**

**Riku: Well at least we know you got a vote, but Sorafanluver won't tell us the rest of the results.**

**Sorafanluver:Sry I can't! Now who's going to do the disclaimer? Hum...Sora go do it!**

**Sora:Again? Aw man... Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts and American Idol cause if she would I guess kh2 would already be out.**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 4: The elimination**

''For today's show it's gonna be the elimination! Everyone waited for this moment to come but for now let's see backstage.'' said Ryan.

Meanwhile backstage...

''Well today is elimination day. So are you ready Sora?'' asked Kairi.

''Yup'' said Sora as he nodded.

''I'm worried last time Sorafanluver told us you two got votes but I didn't!'' said Riku.

''Yeah me too.'' said Selphie.

''I so hate that Donald.'' said Yuffie.

Meanwhile with the judges...

''So, it's elimination time. I wonder who's getting kicked out.'' said Goofy.

''I wish for all of them to be kicked out.'' said Donald.

''Unfortunately three of them will kicked out Donald. And I know who it is!'' said Sorafanluver.

Meanwhile on stage...

''Now let's see the judges enter and sit.'' said Ryan as they entered and sat on their chairs.

''So Donald, I'd like to ask you, who you want to win this contest?'' asked Ryan.

''None of them.'' said Donald crossing his arms.

''Okay and you Goofy?'' asked again Ryan.

''Gwarsh I think Sora or Kairi cause they both have beautiful voices.''

''Okay now let's see the contestants on the stage.'' said Ryan as they entered the stage and sat.

''Riku and Ansem come over here.'' said Ryan. They both stood up and went beside each side of Ryan.

''Are you ready?'' asked Ryan.

''Yeah!'' said Riku as he nodded.

''Just hurry!'' said Ansem.

''Okay here goes. Riku you sang 'Quit playing games with my heart'. Goofy said 'Very emotional and good performance but it seems you had a little difficulty'. Donald said' Phooey you were so pathetic'. Sorafanluver said 'Loved it but I agree with Goofy you had a little difficulty '.'' said Ryan as Riku nodded.

''Ansem you sang ' Wake me up whem September ends '. Donald said 'Well he's evil and the song doesn't fit him'. Sorafanluver said ' I agree with my duck there and you had a lot of false notes! '. Goofy said ' Yeah you're evil. Who would want to vote for you? '.''

'' We'll be back after the break!'' said Ryan.

Meanwhile during the break...

''I'm so nervous poor Riku he's the first woh he talked to.'' said Kairi.

''Don't worry he won't get eliminated today.'' said Sora.

''I hope so...'' said Kairi giving a quick kiss to Sora.

Meanwhile on stage...

''And we're back to Destiny Idol! And we were looking who was going to be eliminated between Riku and Ansem!'' said Ryan.

''Riku! You got two thousands vote for you! You are safe!'' said Ryan as Riku bowed and left to sit beside Sora.

''See I told you Kairi!'' said Sora.

''Ansem! You got zero votes. You will be leaving after the show!'' said Ryan!

''Yes Ansem's leaving'' said Riku.

''Now Sora and Kairi! Come over here!'' said Ryan as they stood up and separates hands.

''Sora you sang ' Incomplete'. Goofy said ' Very sad but super great Gwarsh '. Sorafanluver said ' Super cool and awesome! A great song and perfect voice. It semed like it was real. '

Donald said ' Stupid song stupid voice everything is stupid you big palooka ' .'' said Ryan.

''Kairi you sang ' Behind these hazel eyes' . Donald said ' That was so boring '. Goofy said' So emotional. That really goes with you. '. Sorafanluver said ' Hey I like your outfit. Like I'm so going to buy it after this chapter. But you gotta work on your voice when you to high notes okay? '.

Sora four thousand people voted for you and Kairi three thousand peolple voted for you. You are both safe!'' said Ryan as they kissed.

''Okay you two go sit and Selphie and Yuffie come over here.'' said Ryan.

''Selphie you sang ' Get right ' .Sorafanluver said ' Amazing but you had false notes.' Donald said '

'You gotta work hard or you're a loser! ' Goofy said 'Yeah work hard and then you'll see the results.'.

Yuffie you sang ' Bizounce '. Sorafanluver said 'Well well, better than Mickey.' Goofy said 'Yeah awesome!' Donald said 'You ain't made for that song!'.

Yuffie you got one thousand votes, you are safe. Selphie you got zero votes but you are safe.'' said Ryan.

''Come over here Tidus and Aerith!'' said Ryan as they stood up and went beside Ryan at each side.

''Aerith you sang ' Pick up the phone '. Donald said ' Let's see... I didn't like the song cause it was repeating so thumbs down.' Sorafanluver said 'Hum great but I so agree with Donald!' Goofy said 'Yeah me too!' . Tidus you sang 'Lonely'. Goofy said' Sniff...So great. Amazing you're really made for that song.' Donald said ' Snore... ' Sorafanluver said' Great performance but you don't go well with the song and tomatoes were thrown. ' . Tidus you have zero votes but you are safe. Aerith zero votes and you must leave after the show.'' said Ryan as she started to cry.

''Mickey and Cloud come over here.'' said Ryan as they stood up and went at each side of Ryan.

''Well someone between you two will be leaving today. Cloud you sang ' Untitled ' . Donald said 'Horribly terrifying.' Sorafanluver said ' Pratice high notes ' Goofy said ' What she said.'

Micke you sang ' Orange blossom special ' . Sorafanluver said' Well I gotta say it was really short and might get eliminated for that song but it was quite awesome ' Donald said ' Phooey too short and quite horrible ' Goofy said ' I thought you were super great even if the song was quite short'.

Cloud, you have three thousand votes and Mickey you had zero votes. You have to leave after the show. And Cloud you are safe. Now let's hear Ansem sing for the last time before he leaves after the break.'' said Ryan.

Meanwhile during the break...

''Sora! You ain't going to torture me!'' said Kairi.

''Well better cause I don't want to torture you cause I love you.'' said Sora.

''Hey you two happy huh? I can't believe I got two thousand votes.'' asked Riku.

''Yeah I got more votes than everyone had.'' said Sora smirking.

''Hey how's it going Sora?'' asked Tidus.

''Great! I can't believe you made it. You were thrown tomatoes.'' said Sora.

''Yeah and I saw you and Kairi throwing.'' said Tidus crossing his arms.

''Tidus , people were bugging us to throw so we thought we might as well throw or we'll be rejects and miss a great moment.'' said Kairi.

''Ya sure?'' asked Tidus. Kairi and Sora both nodded.

''Okay if you say so.'' said Tidus as he went to the bathroom.

On the stage...

''We are back to hear Ansem Aerith and Mickey song for the last time.'' said Ryan as he went backstage and Ansem went on stage. The music started and he started to sing.

**Summer has come and past,  
the innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Like my fathers come to pass,  
seven years has gone so fast.**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

**Here comes the rain again,  
falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests,  
but never forgets what I lost.**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

**Summer has come and past,  
the innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Ring out the bells again,  
like we did when Spring began.**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

**Here comes the rain again,  
falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests,  
but never forgets what I lost.**

**Wake me up when September ends.**

**Summer has come and past,  
the innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

**Like my fathers come to pass,  
twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Wake me up when september ends.**

Then another music started and Aerith started to sing.

**Uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huhuh huh  
Where u at boy  
Where u at boy  
Hook:  
Ohh I've been callin u  
night long and im becoming  
best friends with the dial  
tone cuz u not pickin up the  
phone  
Verse:  
I called ya cell and ya home  
and still i sit here alone  
boy u got me wonderin where  
u at where u goin and where  
u been here i go again  
dialin ya number thinkin how  
u just wont pick up the phone  
Chorus:  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone boy  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone boy  
pick up the phone  
pick up  
i kno u see me on ya caller  
i.d. so pick up the P-H-O-N-E  
pick up the phone boy  
pick up the phone  
I yiyiyi  
Bridge:  
I said u know it would be  
nice (thats right) if u can  
call somebody and let  
somebody know that u  
alright whooo u know ya  
dead wrong (yes u are) for  
sendin me straight to  
voicemail cuz if it was my  
phone and i did the same  
u'd be raisin all kind of  
hell (ooh ooh) called the  
second time it go...  
background noise  
like u on the other line  
run game on a rookie cuz  
im too sharp for that why  
dont u pick up the phone?  
Chorus:**

**Bridge:  
I said u know it would be  
nice (thats right) if u can  
call somebody and let  
somebody know that u alright  
whooo hey now dont act line  
dat i kno u got my message  
boy call me back hey now  
dont act wrong be a real G  
and pick up the phone 2x  
Chorus:  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone boy  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone boy  
pick up the phone  
pick up the phone  
i kno u see me on the caller i.d. so pick up the P-H-O-N-E  
pick up the phone boy**

**pick up the phone**

Then another music started and Mickey started to sing.

**Look a-yonder comin'  
Comin' down that railroad track  
Hey, look a-yonder comin'  
Comin' down that railroad track  
It's the Orange Blossom Special  
Bringin' my baby back**

**Well, I'm going down to Florida  
And get some sand in my shoes  
Or maybe Californy  
And get some sand in my shoes  
I'll ride that Orange Blossom Special  
And lose these New York blues**

**"Say man, when you going back to Florida?"  
"When am I goin' back to Florida? I don't know, don't reckon I ever will."  
"Ain't you worried about getting your nourishment in New York?"  
"Well, I don't care if I do-die-do-die-do-die-do-die."**

**Hey talk about a-ramblin'  
She's the fastest train on the line  
Talk about a-travellin'  
She's the fastest train on the line  
It's that Orange Blossom Special  
Rollin' down the seaboard line**

The music stopped and Ryan came to the stage.''Well let's say goodbye to these singers.''

''Bye you three and good luck !'' said Sorafanluver.

''Come back next episode as they sing and three will be eliminated.''

**Sorafanluver:So how was it?**

**Sora: Is it me or those three were in the same chapter? That chapter must have reek except for Yuffie.**

**Kairi: At least we didn't get eliminated.**

**Sora: Yeah!**

**Sorafanluver: Well finished chapter 4! Well next episode you have again to vote for who will stay. Well after next chapter of course cause different song will be there.**

**Thanks to**

_SimpleNClean92:Thanks for voting and saying it was good. I gotthe lyrics from a site after I wrote them. It would be that they had errors._

_Ryu the youkai:Thanks for voting!_

_Lancetree80:Thanks for voting and I agree with you cuz since Donald is like Simon Cowell on American Idol and I don't like Simon at all he's meant to go to hell!_

_DarkSpades:Well Riku is the third guy hottiest in my list in Kingdom Hearts. I would drool for Sora lol !You were right for the two first ones. Third was Johnny Cash that Ryu the youkai suggested and the other was Olivia from G Unit.Thanks for voting!_

_khknight:Thanks for voting I think Sora is appreciating that and I try to put one of them or maybe both in the next chapters!_


	5. Donald actually being good

**Sorafanluver: Hey it's fifth chapter of DIKHE!**

**Sora:Already?**

**Sorafanluver:Yup**

**Kairi:How many people are going to be eliminated?**

**Sorafanluver:3 again!**

**Sora:Well do I have to sing even if know two people who wants me to win!**

**Kairi: Who?**

**Sora:I think Lancetree80 with his friend Tairo and Sorafanluver! **

**Kairi: But that's three!**

**Sora:Yeah I guess so**

**Sorafanluver:Well since I want you to win. Go do the disclaimer!**

**Sora:Aw man...Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol, cause if she would I would... I don't know maybe rule the earth!**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 5:Donald actually being good**

''Hey people this is Destiny Idol and today the seven finalists will sing and you people will vote for who gets eliminated. Let's welcome the judges! Donald Duck, Goofy and the author of this awesome story Sorafanluver!'' said Ryan as they waved their hands at the audience.

''Now Today there's seven contestants and the first one will be, Tidus!'' sid Ryan as he pulled Tidus on the stage and he went backstage.

The music started and Tidus went along.

**  
G-Unit (What)  
We in here (What)  
We can get the drama popping  
We don't care (What, what, what)  
It's going down (What)  
'Cause I'm around (What)  
50 Cent, you know how I gets down (Down)**

_Chorus: repeat 2X_  
What up, Blood? (What)  
What up, Cuz? (What)  
What up, Blood? (What)  
What up, Gangstaaa?

_Verse 1_  
They say I walk around like got an "S" on my chest  
Naw, that's a semi-auto, and a vest on my chest  
I try not to say nothing, the DA might want to play in court  
But I'll hunt or duck a nigga down like it's sport  
Front on me, I'll cut ya, gun-butt ya or bump ya  
You getting money? I can't none with ya then fuck ya  
I'm not the type to get knocked for D.W.I.  
I'm the type that'll kill your connect when the coke price rise  
Gangstas, they bump my shit then they know me  
I grew up around some niggas that's not my homies  
Hundred G's I stash it (what), the mack I blast it (yeah)  
D's come we dump the diesel and battery acid  
This flow's been mastered, the ice I flash it  
Chokes me, I'll have your mama picking out your casket, bastard  
I'm on the next level, bright ring bigot bezzle  
Benz pedal to the metal, hotter than a tea kettle, blood (what)

_Chorus (1st time w/o first "What up, Blood?") (2x)_

_Bridge_  
We don't play that  
We don't play that  
We don't play that (G-Unit)  
We don't play around

_Verse 2_  
I sit back, twist the best bud, burn and wonder  
When gangstas bump my shit, can they hear my hunger?  
When the 5th kick, duck quick, it sounds like thunder  
In December I'll make your block feel like summer  
The rap critics say I can rhyme, the fiends say my dope is a nine  
Every chick I fuck with is a dime  
I'm like Patty LaBelle, homie, I'm on my own  
Where I lay my hat is my home, I'm a rolling stone  
Cross my path I'll crush ya, thinking I won't touch ya  
I'll have your ass using a wheelchair, cane, or crutches  
Industry hoe fuckers, in the hood they love us  
Stomp a bone out your ass with some brand new chuckas

Tidus finished singing and Ryan came beside him facing the judges.

''Let's see what the judges think of your performance Tidus.'' said Ryan.

''Phooey you were so patethic.''said Donald.

''Sorry but he is right.'' said Sorafanluver.

''Yeah Sorry.'' said Goofy.

Tidus went all depressed and went backstage sitting on a couch.

''Now let's hear Cloud!'' said Ryan as he pulled Cloud on the stage and he went backstage.

The music started and Cloud started to sing.

**I'm the kind of brotha  
Who been doin' it my way  
Gettin' my way for years  
In my career  
And every lover  
In and out my life  
I've hit, love and left the tears  
Without a care  
Until I met this girl who turned the tables around  
She caught me by surprise  
I never thought I'd be the one breaking down  
I cant figure it out why**

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so   
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girl got a hold on me

Let me go baby  
Now listen  
My momma told me  
Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around  
Same ol' song  
But I was so sure  
That it wouldnt happen to me  
Cuz I know how to put it down  
But I was so wrong  
This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Her body was so tight  
I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
And I can't figure it out but

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me

And I think I like it baby  
Oh nooo, oh no  
Ooh, yeaah, oh my

This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, suga  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Caught up  
Don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Im so  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me

Cloud finished singing and Ryan joined him.

''Cloud, let's see what the judges have to say about your performance.'' said Ryan as they faced the judges and not the camera.

''You big palooka you're much better than the other one before.'' said Donald.

''Well that's the first time Donald does that.'' said Ryan.

''You were a little funny when you sang, maybe it's your voice.'' said Sorafanluver.

''You sure were great!'' told him Goofy.

Cloud went backstage.

''Let's see Yuffie singing.'' said Ryan as he pulled her on the stage and returned to his normal place, backstage.

The music started and Yuffie went along.

**You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
You want my history  
What others tell you won't be true**

I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I hear you talking  
Well, it's my turn now  
I'm talking back  
Look in my eyes  
So you can see just where I'm at

I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
I walked a million more to find out what this shit means

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world  
I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
You wanna mess with me?

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
I laugh more than I cry  
You piss me off, good-bye  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

Yuffie finished singing and Ryan came beside her.

''Well let's see what the judges think about your peformance.''

''Like you were so awsome! Your style goes with the song.'' said Sorafanluver.

''Boring.''said Donald.

''That was cool.'' said Goofy.

Yuffie went backstage.

''Let's see Riku.'' sais Ryan as he pulled Riku on the stage and went the same way he always does.

The music started and Riku went along.

**Top of the food chain, It's just the way that I do things  
The dungaree seats in the blue Range  
I'm working with new change, a Gemini nigga with mood swings  
had the fiends looking for new things  
I stopped playin' with birds and stated playin' with words  
the money wasn't right, so I had to stay on the kerb  
And I'll be a player later. But for now  
Call me pootay 'Kiss, if not that? Montega Jada  
I kick hard bars and blow hard weed  
and be everywhere, 'cause I move at God's speed  
And my aim is to make y'all bleed  
Y'all got embarrassed in the class when the teacher used to make y'all read  
Uh-huh, Mind over matter  
And that's all good but fuck that  
My new shit is spine over bladder  
And everybody tryin'a get to the top, and that's all good too  
but right now - I'm on the ladder**

_Chorus_  
Look at you then, and (uh-huh)  
Look at you now. (yeah)  
Don't let this cold cold world,(uh-uhhh)  
Bring you down. _x2_

_Verse 2_  
I know your queen got her eyes on me  
I got my eyes on your queen, The SMG is Heinekken green  
Mad thing is you know before long that we gon' get it on  
My kit costs thirty and ten to put it on  
No tints, windows clean - heavy Windex  
gears on the steering wheel, I shift 'em with my index  
Real life - it's just in another form  
Kiss Of Death, it's about to be another storm  
I'm a goddamn raging bull  
Stay out of jail by just tellin' myself the cage is full  
Got niggaz on the payroll, just to squeeze  
You're in no position to challenge my expertise  
They get a bonus if they leave you  
Old school - from the era of the 45's with the penny on the needle  
Boss of the bosses, so please don't violate or cross him  
Or you'll be the corpse of the corpses

_Chorus x2_

_Verse 3_  
Uh- Huh, You know thw word anger  
is just one letter short of the word danger, and I aint no stranger  
Never use a gat more than twice if you don't clean it  
and never say fuck something if you don't mean it  
And when it comes to life, the route you've been using thus far aint working right?  
Take the scenic  
Whatever faith you got, put in a crook  
Wanna hide something from a nigga? Put it in a book  
Trust me, this album, the vapour's gon' go around  
If you aint hot, you need paper to throw around  
Yeah, it's getting clearer every day  
When you wake up in the morning, look in the mirror and say

_Chorus x2_

Riku finished singing and Ryan came to him.

''Let's see what the judges think of you performance Riku.'' said Ryan.

''You were great and seeing the crowd cheering for you or drool, you were so awesome but I think Sora is gonna do way better than you.'' said Sorafanluver.

''Phooey I was going to fall asleep soon.'' said Donald.

''Gwarsh you were great.'' said Goofy.

Ryan was beside Riku.

''Stay tune after the break, Selphie, Kairi and Sora singing.'' said Ryan.

**Sorafanluver:So how was it?**

**Sora:Great I am so loving you. You betcha I'm gonna do better than Riku.**

**Kairi:Yeah I agree too.**

**Riku: You're lucky you got three person who wants you to win this contest. But do the ladies come to you?**

**Sora: No! Duh! I already have a girlfriend. I don't want to cheat.**

**Sorafanluver:Shut up all of you. Now let's tell our dear readers to vote for who they want them to stay! So three votes of different contestans per person.**

**Thanks to:**

_thesrazrbladekisses: Sry but you vote after I finished and updated the chapter 4. But I'll count it on this voting. Thanks for voting and reviewing._

_Lancetree80: Hey I do want Sora to win but unfortunately I do not decide who wins cause you people vote so it depends who will stay and have more votes.Anyways thanks 4 voting and reviewing!_

_khknight: I'll try but I always pick songs that they are singing alone. Except for Green Day, Simple Plan and the Backstreet Boys. Thanks for liking it and for reviewing!_

_SimpleNClean92:Thanks for finding it funny and I try to update as soon as I can.And thanks for reviewing!_

_DarkSpades:Sora is a sexy hot guy and he' number one o my list of cute guy in video games lol! And Riku's third!But what I hate most is when people put Sora and Riku together! IT's creepy! Anyways thanks for reviwing and everyone has different taste!_

_Ryu the youkai:Don't get your hopes down! He may be eliminated in this round. I thought first he was going to be eliminated but when I saw the comments I changed my mind!_

_Thanks 4 reviewing!_

_TOWSroxxorz:I'll try to be careful to that. Anyways thank 4 reviewing!_

_TOWSroxxorz:The same that I told you before! _

_kingdom219:Anyways I'll count your vote in this elimination since you vote too late! Thanks for reviewing!_

_thesrazrbladekisses:I so agree with you! Sora is a hottie.And I don't think you are gay! It's just because his smile! It makes me melt. LOL! And since you vote too late I'll count it in this elimination! thanks 4 reviewing!_


	6. Sora is gonna kick your ass

**Sorafanluver:Hey it's sixth chapter!**

**Sora:Yay I'M going to be that old Riku!**

**Riku: Oh you ain't gonna sing better than me!**

**Kairi: Yes he is! **

**Riku:No he isn't**

**Kairi:Yes!**

**Riku:No**

**Kairi:Yes**

**Sorafanluver:Will you two shut up in fact Kairi is right! Now people don't forget to review after this chapter.It may be short or not! I don't know!Now Sora go do the disclaimer!**

**Sora:Aw man...Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts nor American Idol cause if she would then I'd be a prisoner of her!**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 6: Sora is gonna kick your ass!**

''Well we are back and there's three singers left so let's get started with Selphie!'' said Ryan as he went backstage with Riku and Selphie went on stage!

The music started and she went along singing.

**Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone**

Dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  


Selphie finished singing and Ryan came by.

''Let's see what the judges have to say.'' said Ryan.

''You were quite flat! The high notes! The high notes girl!'' said Sorafanluver.

''Phooey I can't think of anything except for the high notes.'' said Donald.

''Me too.'' said Goofy.

Selphie went backstage.

''Now let's hear Kairi!'' said ryan as she came and he went backstage as always. The music started and she went along.

**I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby.**

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me

Baby the minute i feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

_repeat to end_

Kairi finished singing an Ryan came by.

''Let's what the judges have to say!'' said Ryan smiling as always.

''You were so awesome girl! I can't see anything that went wrong in your song!'' said Sorafanluver.

''You were great!'' said Goofy.

"Well I gotta admit you were good.'' said Donald.

Kairi went backstage and wished good luck to Sora.

''Now let's hear our last one Sora!" said Ryan Seacrest.

The music started and he went along.

**Looking at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night**

Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me

I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

All the doors are closing I'm tryin' to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away

I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

That since I lost you, I lost myself  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else

I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

Sora finished singing and Ryan came to him.

''Well let's see what the judges have to say." said Ryan.

''Oh my gosh you were more awesome than Riku! You are so hot singing that song!"said Sorafanluver.

''I agree with the lady here! You were better than that patethic guy.''said Donald.

"I just want you to know that was great!"said Goofy.

"You always say it's great Goofy!"said Sorafanluver.

''Well people now let's see backstage!'' said Ryan as an image appeared in the big screen behind Ryan.

''Sora, you were so awesome! I'm so proud of you!'' said Kairi.

''You gave me luck remember!" said Sora as he gave a kiss to Kairi.

"Besides, you were more great than Riku." replied Kairi.

"Humph..." said Riku.

''You were awesome man, you are gonna kick Riku's ass." said Tidus as he came by.

"Yeah I know! Where's Selphie?" asked Sora.

"In the ladies room."

"Oh okie." said Sora.

Meanwhile on stage...

''Well that's all for today! stay tune for next episode for the elimination! Please people vote! I'm Ryan Seacrest on Destiny Idol and goodbye." said Ryan.

**Sorafanluver:So how was it?**

**Sora: I am so awesome! Thanks Sorafanluver! Hey what's your real name?**

**Sorafanluver:Heu...**

**Kairi: We're waiting!**

**Sorafanluver: It's Jennifer but call me Sorafanluver cause that's my penname you idiot!**

**Sora: Cute name!**

**Kairi:Sora!**

**Sorafanluver:Well Tune in next chapter and please vote remember a limit of three different person per person! Okay that sounded wierd anyway see you next time!**


	7. Bye bye losers

**Sorafanluver:So here's chapter 7!**

**Sora:Already?**

**Sorafanluver:Yup**

**Kairi:The story goes quick.**

**Sora:Well I'm gonna do the disclaimer as always!**

**Sorafanluver:So here's the elimination everyone has been waiting for!**

**Sora: Disclaimer: Sorafanluver who has a cute name does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol cuz if she would I would maybe rule the world!**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 7: Bye Bye losers**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition and today's episode is the second elimination. Three of these talented teenagers are leaving. So, thank you everyone for voting and here are the judges! Donald, Goofy and Sorafanluver." said Ryan.

"I so want to see who's going even if I already know!" said Sorafanluver.

"Well Goofy, who do you think is gonna leave?" asked Ryan.

"Gwarsh maybe Tidus,Riku and Selphie."

"Okay now let's see the contestants."said Ryan as they appeared and sat.

"Yuffie and Kairi! Come over here." said the host as they stood up and went at each sides of Ryan.

"Kairi you sang ' Naughty girl '. Sorafanluver said You were so awesome girl! I can't see anything that went wrong in your song! ' . Goofy said 'You were great!'. Donald said' Well I gotta admit you were good.'." said Ryan as she nodded.

"Yuffie, you sang 'autobiography'. Sorafanluver said 'Like you were so awsome! Your style goes with the song.', Donald said 'Boring' and Goofy said 'That was cool'.

Kairi you got two thousand votes, you are safe. Yuffie, you got zero votes, I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave after the show."said Ryan as Kairi went screaming to Sora. Yuffie was sad but she couldn't do more.

"Tidus, Cloud and Selphie come over her!" said Ryan as they went beside Ryan.

Cloud you sang ' Caught up' . Donald said' You big palooka you're much better than the other one before', Sorafanluver said' You were a little funny when you sang, maybe it's your voice.' and Goofy said' You were great'. Selphie, you sang ' Since U been gone'. Sorafanluver said'You were quite flat! The high notes! The high notes girl!', Donald said 'Phooey I can't think of anything except for the high notes.' and Goofy said'Me too'. Tidus you sang 'What up gangsta'. Donald said' Phooey you were so patethic.', Sorafanluver said' Sorry but he is right' and Goofy said'Yeah sorry.'.

Cloud, two thousand people voted for you, you are safe! Selphie, one thousand people voted for you and another thousand voted for you to be eliminated. So you will leave after the show. Tidus, one thousand people voted for you to be eliminated. I'm sorry but you're leaving after the show."said Ryan as Selphie and Tidus were discouraged.

"Riku and Sora, come over here!"said Ryan as thry gave a couple of glares at each other and went each side beside Ryan.

"Riku you sang'Bring you down'. Sorafanluver said'You were great and seeing the crowd cheering for you or drool, you were so awesome but I think Sora is gonna do way better than you.', Donald said' Phooey I was going to fall asleep soon.' and Goofy said 'Gwarsh you were great!'. Sora you sang'Just want you to know'. Sorafanluver said' Oh my gosh you were more awesome than Riku! You are so hot singing that song', Donald said' I agree with the lady here! You were better than that patethic guy' and Goofy said'I just want you to know that was great!'.

Riku, two thousand people voted for you and a thousand for you to be eliminated. Sora, six thousand people voted for you. You are both safe."said Ryan as Sora was so happy he had more votes than everyone.

"Now let's hear Yuffie singing!" said Ryan as he went backstage.

The music started and uffie went along.

**You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
You want my history  
What others tell you won't be true**

I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I hear you talking  
Well, it's my turn now  
I'm talking back  
Look in my eyes  
So you can see just where I'm at

I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
I walked a million more to find out what this shit means

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world  
I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
You wanna mess with me?

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
I laugh more than I cry  
You piss me off, good-bye  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

Then the music changed and Selphie started to sing.

**Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone**

Dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone

The music changed again and Tidus started to sing.

**G-Unit (What)  
We in here (What)  
We can get the drama popping  
We don't care (What, what, what)  
It's going down (What)  
'Cause I'm around (What)  
50 Cent, you know how I gets down (Down)**

_Chorus: repeat 2X_  
What up, Blood? (What)  
What up, Cuz? (What)  
What up, Blood? (What)  
What up, Gangstaaa?

_Verse 1_  
They say I walk around like got an "S" on my chest  
Naw, that's a semi-auto, and a vest on my chest  
I try not to say nothing, the DA might want to play in court  
But I'll hunt or duck a nigga down like it's sport  
Front on me, I'll cut ya, gun-butt ya or bump ya  
You getting money? I can't none with ya then fuck ya  
I'm not the type to get knocked for D.W.I.  
I'm the type that'll kill your connect when the coke price rise  
Gangstas, they bump my shit then they know me  
I grew up around some niggas that's not my homies  
Hundred G's I stash it (what), the mack I blast it (yeah)  
D's come we dump the diesel and battery acid  
This flow's been mastered, the ice I flash it  
Chokes me, I'll have your mama picking out your casket, bastard  
I'm on the next level, bright ring bigot bezzle  
Benz pedal to the metal, hotter than a tea kettle, blood (what)

_Chorus (1st time w/o first "What up, Blood?") (2x)_

_Bridge_  
We don't play that  
We don't play that  
We don't play that (G-Unit)  
We don't play around

_Verse 2_  
I sit back, twist the best bud, burn and wonder  
When gangstas bump my shit, can they hear my hunger?  
When the 5th kick, duck quick, it sounds like thunder  
In December I'll make your block feel like summer  
The rap critics say I can rhyme, the fiends say my dope is a nine  
Every chick I fuck with is a dime  
I'm like Patty LaBelle, homie, I'm on my own  
Where I lay my hat is my home, I'm a rolling stone  
Cross my path I'll crush ya, thinking I won't touch ya  
I'll have your ass using a wheelchair, cane, or crutches  
Industry hoe fuckers, in the hood they love us  
Stomp a bone out your ass with some brand new chuckas

The music finished and he went backstage.

"Well that's all for the elimination. Let's see backstage!"said Ryan.

Meanwhile backstage...

"So you're leaving?"asked Kairi who saw Selphie with her luggage.

"Yup! But I'm leaving with Tidus. I wonder who threw tomatoes at him the last time."

"Just some stupid people who don't appreciate Tidus singing."said Kairi, trying to cover the truth.

"Well that's all! Good luck okay?"said Selphie.

"Yeah thanks" said Kairi as she saw her friend leaving with Tidus.

"Hey don't worry the're fine."said Sora as he grabbed her by her waist.

"Yeah I guess so... But how come you get a lot of votes?"asked Kairi giving him a kiss.

"He he, maybe it's my cuteness and hotness."said Sora.

"But don't go flirting with girls!" said Kairi.

"I won't!" he said as he started to tickle her until she couldn't breathe.

"Sorry!"

Meanwhile on stage...

"Well that's all for today people! Join us next time on Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition!"

**Sorafanluver:So how was it?**

**Sora:Why? Why? You people are sick to vote 4 Riku!**

**Kairi: Calm down!**

**Sorafanluver:Yeah!**

**Sora: So you ,me at the movies saturday?**

**Kairi: Sora!**

**Sorafanluver:Forget it!**

**Sora: Kairi I was just playing.**

**Sorafanluver:Thanks 4 reviewing!**

**Thanks to:**

_Lancetree80: You are so right Riku sucks! I like Sora better than Riku. Anyway thanks 4 reviewing!_

_Lancetree80:Next time you should probably vote for someone to stay cuz it leaves to confusion.But thanks for voting!_

_Ryu the youkai:Well Tidus is gone! I told you he was going soon! Anyway thanks 4 reviewing!_

_Ryu the youkai: Is it 4 elimination or stay cuz I made them for stay! But thanks 4 voting!_

_SimpleNClean92: Great choices! Well I try to update as soon but thanks 4 reviewing!_

_hurkydoesntknow: You deceived me! How could you vote for Riku? Nah I'm just kidding! Anyway thanks for voting and reviewing._

_thes razr blade kisses:IT's okay if you didn't review:) I can't oblige someone to review. But I'm glad you review. Anyway thanks 4 voting n reviewing._

_smashsis72:I agree with you but I can't even vote:(But great choice! thanks 4 voting(4 Sora) n reviewing._

_khknight: Yup 50 cent and Usher! tnaks 4 reviewing._

_khknight: Tnaks 4 voting (4 Sora at least lol) and 4 reviewing._


	8. Sora is so awesome!

**Sorafanluver:Here's chapter 8 of DIKHE!**

**Sora:Again?**

**Sorafanluver:Yup**

**Kairi:Sora you gotta face it. Beside people want you to win.**

**Sora:You're right!(kisses Kairi)**

**Kairi:Calm down !**

**Sorafanluver:Well only one person is eliminated this time.**

**Sora:Alright I hope Riku gets eliminated.**

**Sorafanluver:Sora go do your thing now!**

**Sora:Disclaimer:Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol, neither the songs in this fic like always,cuz if she would then Kh2 would already be out.**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 8: Sora was so awesome!**

"Hello everyone this is Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition and today our four last singer will sing! Now let's see the judges Donald Goofy and Sorafanluver who is the author of this incredible story!''

"I want Riku out!" screamed Sorafanlnuver.

"So I'm Ryan Seacrest and today we'll hear our four singers sing! So here's Cloud!" said Ryan as the music started and Cloud started to sing.

**Hear the sound of the falling rain **

**Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**

**Ashamed **

**The ones who die without a name **

**Hear the dogs howlin' out of key **

**To a hymn called Faith and Misery (Hey!) **

**And plead, the company lost the war today **

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies **

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **

**On holiday **

**Hear the drum pounding out of time **

**Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!) **

**To find, the money's on the other side**

**Can I get another Amen (Amen!) **

**There's a flag wrapped around the score of men (Hey!) **

**A gag, A plastic bag on a monument **

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies **

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **

**On holiday **

**"The representative from California has the floor"**

**Zeig Heil to the president gasman**

**Bombs away is your punishment **

**Pulverize the Eiffel towers **

**Who criticize your government**

**Bang bang goes the broken glass man **

**Kill all the fags that don't agree **

**Triumph by fires, setting fire**

**It's not a way that's meant for me **

**Just cause**

**Just cuz we're on holiday**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies **

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies **

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

Cloud finished singing and Ryan came.

"Let's hear what the judges have to say about your performance!"said Ryan as he flashed a smile to the camera.

"Okay seriously ya need pratice cuz this ain't your best."said Sorafanluver.

"You were so not awesome."said Donald.

"I thought you were great!"said Goofy as Sorafanluver rolled her eyes since Goofy always say that.

"Okay well it's Riku's turn!" said Ryan as Riku came and the music started as he went along.

**Intro**

**Hands Up! Hands Up! Here's another one.. and a.. and a.. another one.**

**Chorus**

**(Ee-Ee Whoo-Whoo) Why you all in my ear? **

**Talkin' a whole bunch a sht that I ain't tryin to hear. **

**Get Back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that. **

**Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that! **

**(Ee-Ee Whoo-Whoo) I ain't playin' around.. Make one false move, I'll take you down. **

**Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that. **

**Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!**

**Verse 1**

**So, so, come on, come on. DON'T get swung on, swung on. **

**It's the knick-knack-patty-whack still riding cadillacs. Family**

**off the streets, made my homies put the baggies back. (Whoo!) **

**Still snaggin' plaques (yep), still action-packed (yep), and**

**dope.. i keep it flippin' like acrobats. **

**That's why I pack a mack, that'll crack a back, cause on my waist, there's more**

**heat than the shaq-attack! But I ain't speakin' about ballin', **

**jus' thinkin' about brawlin' 'til y'all start ballin'. **

**We all in together now, birds of the feather now, **

**jus' bought a plane so we change in the weather now. **

**So put your brakes on,**

**cats put your capes on, and knock off your block, get dropped, and have your face blown. **

**Cause I'll prove it, scratch off**

**the music, like hey little stupid, don't make me looose it!**

**Chorus**

**Verse 2**

**I came (I came), I saw (I saw), I hit him right dead in the jaw (in the jaw). x4**

**See I caught him with a right hook, caught him with a jab, **

**caught him with an upper cut, kicked him in his ass. **

**Sent him on his way cause I ain't for that talk, and no trips to the county..**

**I ain't for that walk! We split like 2 pins at the**

**end of a lane, we'll knock out your spotlight and put end to your fame. **

**Holding DTP pinned at the end of yo' chain, **

**and put the booty of a swish at the end of a flaamme.**

**Chorus**

**Verse 3**

**Hey, you want WHAT with me! **

**I'm gonna tell you one time, don't FCK with me! **

**Get down! Beat his ass.. ain't got nothin'**

**to lose, and i'm havin a bad day, don't make me take it out on you! x2**

**Maann, cause I don't wanna do that. **

**I wanna have a good time and enjoy my Jack.. sit back and watch some women get drunk**

**as hell, so I can wake up in the morning with a story to tell. **

**I know it's been a little while since I've been out the**

**house, but now I'm here.. you wanna stand around runnin' yo' mouth? **

**I can't hear nothing you sayin' or spittin', so what's**

**up? Don't you see we in the club, man shut the fck up!**

**Chorus**

**Outro**

**Ah! We in the red light district!**

**Ah! We in the red light district!**

**Whoo! We in the red light district!**

**Ah! We in the red light district!**

**Whoo! We in the red light district!**

**Whoo! The red light district!**

**Whoo! The red light district..**

**Ah! The red light district..**

Riku finished singing and Ryan came.

"Let's see what the judges have to say about your performance."said Ryan.

"Look I already told you, you're less awesome than Sora. He is so cute and sexy!" said Sorafanluver.

"Yeah I agree with her, you're just a big palooka."said Donald.

"I thought you were great!"said Goofy.

Riku went backstage as Sora went on stage.

"Now let's hear Sora!"said Ryan.

**Sho nuff**

**Shawty**

**What it do?**

**Oooooooh**

**Pimpin', oh boy**

**uh**

**What y'all know about a supermodel**

**Fresh outta Elle magazine**

**Buy her own bottles**

**Look pimp juice, I need me one**

**Bad than a mutha**

**I hear you sayin'**

**I need a bad girl**

**If you're a bad girl**

**Playas when you see me**

**Act like you know me**

**I keep a dollar worth of dimes**

**You know pimpin' ain't easy**

**For all my chicks in the club**

**Who knows how to cut a rug**

**If you're a bad girl**

**Get at me bad girl**

**Chorus**

**Ooh work me baby**

**Shakin' it the way I like**

**I'm ready to be bad**

**I need a bad girl (say yeah)**

**Get at me bad girl**

**What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?**

**I'm ready to be bad**

**I need a bad girl (super bad baby)**

**Get at me bad girl**

**Now I've seen a lotta broads**

**All on one accord**

**Everyone looked the same but**

**Take a look at my dame (my dame)**

**Fo' sho', she take that Hpnotiq or Alize**

**There ain't much more I can say but (I need a)**

**I need a bad girl (bad girl)**

**If you're a bad girl**

**Got one thou' on the bar now**

**Chick need a drink on the flo' now**

**Look at them bad girls movin' it**

**Makin' faces while they doin' it**

**Oh, I wanna take one to the restroom**

**So close I'm smellin' like your perfume**

**If you're a bad girl**

**Get at me bad girl**

**Chorus**

**Ooh work me baby**

**Shakin' it the way I like**

**I'm ready to be bad**

**I need a bad girl (say yeah)**

**Get at me bad girl**

**What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?**

**I'm ready to be bad**

**I need a bad girl (super bad baby)**

**Get at me bad girl**

**I'mma get one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Get at me bad girl**

**I'mma get one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Get at me bad girl**

**If you wanna party**

**I got what'chu lookin' for**

**Come see me in the V.I.P. for bad company**

**It's very necessary**

**To be that kinda girl for me**

**If you are, then baby come**

**Let's leave**

**Chorus**

**Ooh work me baby**

**Shakin' it the way I like**

**I'm ready to be bad**

**I need a bad girl (say yeah)**

**Get at me bad girl**

**What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?**

**I'm ready to be bad**

**I need a bad girl (super bad baby)**

**Get at me bad girl**

**x2**

**I'mma get one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Get at me bad girl**

**I'mma get one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Get me one of dem**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Get at me bad girl**

**Callin' all girls around the world **

**Yeah, get bad**

**If you're out there I wanna see you**

**If you hear me get at me**

**Bad girls around the world**

**Yeah, stay bad if you're out there**

**I wanna see you if you hear me**

**Get at me bad girl**

Sora finished singing and the audience was cheering a lot.

"I thought you were great!" said Goofy.

"And I thought you were a little great!"said Donald.

"And I thought you were awesome you sexy boy!"said Sorafanluver.

Sora went backstage and Kairi appeared.

"Now let's hear Kairi!"

**I love you**

**Baby I love you**

**You are my life**

**My happiest moments weren't complete**

**If you weren't by my side**

**You're my relation**

**In connection to the sun**

**With you next to me**

**There's no darkness I can't overcome**

**You are my raindrop**

**I am the sea**

**With you and God, who's my sunlight**

**I bloom and grow so beautifully**

**Baby, I'm so proud**

**So proud to be your girl**

**You make the confusion**

**Go all away**

**From this cold and messed up world**

**I am in love with you**

**You set me free**

**I can't do this thing**

**Called life without you here with me**

**Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you**

**I'll never leave**

**Just keep lovin' me**

**The way I love you loving me**

**And I know you love me**

**Love me for who I am**

**Cause years before I became who I am**

**Baby you were my man**

**I know it ain't easy**

**Easy loving me**

**I appreciate the love and dedication**

**From you to me**

**Later on in my destiny**

**I see myself having your child**

**I see myself being your wife**

**And I see my whole future in your eyes**

**Thought of all my love for you**

**sometimes make me wanna cry**

**Realize all my blessings**

**I'm grateful**

**To have you by my side**

**Every time I see your face **

**My heart smiles**

**Every time it feels so good**

**It hurts sometimes**

**Created in this world**

**To love and to hold**

**To feel**

**To breathe**

**To love you**

**Dangerously in love**

**Can't do this thing**

**I love you , I love you, I love you**

**I'll never leave**

**Just keep on loving me**

**I'm in love with you**

**I can not do**

**I cannot do anything without you in my life**

**Holding me, kissing me, loving me**

**Dangerously**

**I love you**

**Dangerously in love**

Kairi finished singing and Ryan came.

"Let's hear what the judges have to say about your performance."said Ryan.

"You go girl! You were so awesome."said Sorafanluver.

"Phooey you were...snore..."said Donald as he fell asleep.

"You were great!"said Goofy as always.

"Well that's all for today people plz vote cuz next episode is the elimination of this round. Goodbye I'm Ryan Seacrest and this was Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition!"said Ryan.

**Sorafanluver:So how was it?**

**Sora:Good Kairi was sexy! But you were too.**

**Kairi:Sora!**

**Sorafanluver anyway don't forget to vote!**


	9. I'm sorry Riku

**Sorafanluver:Hey it's me again for the ninth chapter! **

**Sora:Yay I want to beat that Riku!**

**Kairi:Well maybe it could happen.**

**Sorafanluver:Well Sora go do the disclaimer!**

**Sora:Yes Jen!**

**Sorafanluver:It's Sorafanluver! okay?**

**Sora:Disclaimer:Jen a.k.a. Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol,cuz kh2 would probably already on sale like a few months ago.**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 9:I'm sorry Riku**

"Welcome everybody for Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition. Ryan is not present today cause of a virus, so me Sorafanluver, the author of the story will be hosting tonight's show."said Sorafanluver.

"I hated him anyways!"said Donald.

"Hey how'd you get here? I had to present the judges. Anyway our final contestants are the sexy Sora, Kairi, Riku which I hate and Cloud! Today, one person will be leaving after the show, which I'm hosting. So we are going to see some secret footage that we never showed." said again Sorafanluver. The big screen made appear Sora and Kairi. Sora had a bag in his hand. They ran to the audience and Sora opened the bag revealing tomatoes. They started to throw and in the background there was Tidus singing. People then looked at them and did the same. The screen made appear Sora tickling Kairi. Then after Tidus who was talking to Sora about the tomatoes. Then Kairi appeared and explained him why they throwed tomatoes. Then appeared Selphie and Tidus making out. Then Cloud opened the door and closed it again as he saw them. He went to sit where the others were. Bu then Aerith sat beside him and he blushed. Then Sora noticed but kept it a secret. Then it appeared that they all played hide and seek before they would eat and Sora was counting. But he started to eat mostly all the food and went to search for everyone. When he finally found the others. They were all yelling at Sora for eating mostly all the food.

"Well that was quite hilarious. Well here comes the results of the votes. Okay well Cloud and Kairi, come over here!" said Sorafanluver as they stood up and went at each sides of Sorafanluver.

"Cloud you sang ' Holiday'.Sorafanluver said' need pratice cuz this ain't your best.Donald said'

"You were so not awesome.' Goofy said'I thought you were great!'. Kairi you sang 'Dangerously in love'. Sorafanluver said 'You go girl! You were so awesome.'. Donald said ' Phooey you were...snore...' and Goofy said ' You were great.'. Cloud, two thousand people voted for you, Kairi, two thousand people voted for you, you are both safe!'' said Sorafanluver as she shook hands ith Cloud and Kairi.

"Sora and Riku come over here." said Sorafanluver as they stood up and giving evil glares at each other.

"Sora you sang 'Bad girl'. Goofy said ' I thought you were great!', Donald said ' And I thought you were a little great.' and Sorafanluver said ' And I thought you were awesome you sexy boy.' Riku you sang ' Get back'. Sorafanluver said ' Look I already told you, you're less awesome than Sora. He is so cute and sexy', Donald said ' Yeah I agree with her, you're just a big palooka' and Goofy said 'I thought you were great!'. Sora, six thousand people voted for you, Riku, one thousand people voted for you. Sora you are so safe and Riku buh bye!" said Sorafanluver as Sora was jumping of hapiness. Kairi went running to him and they kissed. Cloud was silent and he was just smirking.

"Hey hum I'm sorry Riku but you kinda had to go." said Sora.

"It's okay as long as you make me proud and win or if Kairi wins." said Riku as they shook hands.

"We'll be back after the break." said Sorafanluver.

Meanwhile during the break...

"Sora you make me so proud of you!"said Kairi.

"I guess they all find me sexy! And I thought that I was going to be eliminated on the first round. You are my luck Kairi. I love you!' said Sora.

"I love you too. Well it's just the three of us and someone between us is going to win. I hope it's you." said Kairi.

"And I hope it's you!" said Sora.

Meanwhile on stage...

"Well we are back and now Riku will be singing for us."said Sorafanluver as Riku started to sing.

**Intro**

**Hands Up! Hands Up! Here's another one.. and a.. and a.. another one.**

**Chorus**

**(Ee-Ee Whoo-Whoo) Why you all in my ear? **

**Talkin' a whole bunch a sht that I ain't tryin to hear. **

**Get Back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that. **

**Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that! **

**(Ee-Ee Whoo-Whoo) I ain't playin' around.. Make one false move, I'll take you down. **

**Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that. **

**Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!**

**Verse 1**

**So, so, come on, come on. DON'T get swung on, swung on. **

**It's the knick-knack-patty-whack still riding cadillacs. Family**

**off the streets, made my homies put the baggies back. (Whoo!) **

**Still snaggin' plaques (yep), still action-packed (yep), and**

**dope.. i keep it flippin' like acrobats. **

**That's why I pack a mack, that'll crack a back, cause on my waist, there's more**

**heat than the shaq-attack! But I ain't speakin' about ballin', **

**jus' thinkin' about brawlin' 'til y'all start ballin'. **

**We all in together now, birds of the feather now, **

**jus' bought a plane so we change in the weather now. **

**So put your brakes on,**

**cats put your capes on, and knock off your block, get dropped, and have your face blown. **

**Cause I'll prove it, scratch off**

**the music, like hey little stupid, don't make me looose it!**

**Chorus**

**Verse 2**

**I came (I came), I saw (I saw), I hit him right dead in the jaw (in the jaw). x4**

**See I caught him with a right hook, caught him with a jab, **

**caught him with an upper cut, kicked him in his ass. **

**Sent him on his way cause I ain't for that talk, and no trips to the county..**

**I ain't for that walk! We split like 2 pins at the**

**end of a lane, we'll knock out your spotlight and put end to your fame. **

**Holding DTP pinned at the end of yo' chain, **

**and put the booty of a swish at the end of a flaamme.**

**Chorus**

**Verse 3**

**Hey, you want WHAT with me! **

**I'm gonna tell you one time, don't FCK with me! **

**Get down! Beat his ass.. ain't got nothin'**

**to lose, and i'm havin a bad day, don't make me take it out on you! x2**

Riku finished singing.

"How was your experience here?" asked Sorafanluver.

"Hum we had lots of fun and I really enjoyed singing but someone has to win and it's obviously not me. I really can't believe I went this far. I'm glad my two best friends are still there." said Riku winking at the camera.

"Okay so who do you think is gonna win?" asked Sorafanluver.

"Obviously I think it's Sora cause he's the one who always get more vote than the others. I think he always had the lead." said Riku.

"Okay here's some comments of our finalists."

"I'm just getting nervous cause here I am in the final three and I never thaught that I would get this far. And I'm in the lead at every round. This is so awesome." said Sora.

"It seems Sora is gonna win but I don't care who wins, well maybe but I had fun from this experience and I never ever thaught I would get this far. At least I'm with Sora." said Kairi.

"I don't care who wins, I just stay silent all the time. I'm not even sweaty or nervous. " said Cloud.

"Well that's all for today everyone! join us next time at Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition and have a nice day or evening." said Sorafnluver.

**Sorafanluver:So we're near the end of the story! So how was it?**

**Sora: The song 'Yeah' by Usher would be great!**

**Kairi:Sora! He's your best friend.**

**Sora:We even had a cute host!**

**Kairi:Sora!**

**Sorafanluver:Just shut up you two. Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks to:**

_Lancetree80:Well Riku's gone:)Yeah all of you decide who gets kicked out. Well thanks 4 reviewing._

_Ryu the youkai:I just don't like a yaoi fic. But I do like Riku but less than Sora._

_SimpleNClean92:Thanks for reviewing!_

_khknight:Well I don't really know since I don't vote._

_thes razr blade kisses:Well I wrote chapter 7 the same day as chapter6 so I tried. But I couldn't just rite the elimination chapter cause there's people who vote._

_xclutchingxmyxcurex:I'll try chapter 10 for your suggestion._

_Lancetree80:Sora has the lead in every round it seems._

_hurkydoesntknow:No big(Kim Possible)_

_khknight:thanks 4 voting!_

_SimpleNClean92:Well I totally agree with you!_

_KH-Akyra:It isn't too late you can vote when you want!_

_thes razr blade kisses:That was confusing, Sora or Kairi? and etc..._

_xclutchingxmyxcurex:thanks 4 voting!;)_


	10. Shirtless jerk

**Sorafanluver:So here's tenth chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Sora:I am so gonna win! You with your 'so'! I'm starting to become like you!**

**Sorafanluver:If you're gonna act like a jerk, then you might as well sing naked!**

**Sora:Please anything but that!**

**Sorafanluver:Then stop acting like a jerk and go do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: Oki...Disclaimer:Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol.**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 10: Shirtless jerk**

"Hello everyone this is Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition and today our three final contestants are gong to sing and it's up to you people, to vote for our Destiny Idol!" said Ryan Seacrest.

"So how are you feeling today?"asked Sorafanluver.

"Better than ever! Now let's hear Kairi singing!" said Ryan as he went backstage and Kairi did the other way. The music started and she started to sing.

**Intro: Ohhh-o-o-yeah oh -oh yeah **

**Verse 1: Ring-Ring-Ring, it's the same thing **

**Always call me up-Yo gurl how ya been? **

**Now I can't breathe, your smothering me - with lovey dovey stuff that I don't need **

**Please please please won't you tell me, what happened to that cat you used to be? **

**Rollin wit the hood, and up to no good **

**da te da te da- and misunderstood **

**Bridge: Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse **

**Cause I - I liked you the way you were (oh yeah) **

**Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse **

**Cause I'm just tryin' to find out **

**Chours: What happened to the boy he used to be? **

**I wish he would come back- come back to me (oh yeah) **

**What happened to the boy I used to know? **

**Cause he don't come back round here no more. **

**What happened to the boy he used to be? **

**Can somebody tell me tell me please (tell me please) **

**What happened to the boy I used to know? **

**Won't cha tell me **

**Where'd my bad boy go? **

**Where'd my bad boy go? (oh yeah) **

**Verse 2: Bling-Bling-Bling I don't see no ring. **

**So I ain't gotsta go and change everything **

**You had it goin on, but no your so gone **

**Bringin me flowers, singin love songs **

**Why-Why-Why do you have to try? **

**To be someone else? Your livin a lie **

**Lets check yer head, your losin your edge **

**Bring back the thug or this thing is dead **

**Bridge: Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse (oh) **

**Cause I - I liked you the way you were (oh yeah) **

**Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse **

**Cause I'm just tryin' to find out **

**Chorus: What happened to the boy he used to be? (oh yeah) **

**I wish he would came back- come back to me (back to me) **

**What happened to the boy I used to know? **

**Cause he don't come back round here no more. **

**What happened to the boy he used to be? **

**Can somebody tell me tell me please? **

**What happened to the boy I used to know? **

**Won't you tell me **

**Where'd my bad boy go? (yeah yeah) **

**Where'd my bad boy go- go-go -go? (yeah) **

**Bridge: Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse **

**Cause I - I liked you the way you were(I said) **

**Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse **

**Cause I'm just tryin' to find out **

**Chorus: What happened to the boy he used to be? (oh yeah) **

**I wish he would came back- come back to me (oh) **

**What happened to the boy I used to know? **

**Cause he don't come back round here no more **

**What happened to the boy he used to be (used to be) **

**Can somebody tell me? tell me please (tell me please baby) **

**What happened to the boy I used to know? **

**Won't you tell me **

**Where'd my bad boy go? **

**Won't you tell me **

**Where'd my bad boy go? **

**What happened to the boy he used to be? (oh yeah-yeah) **

**Won't somebody tell me tell me please? (tell me please) **

**What happened to the boy I used to know? **

**Won't ya tell me where'd my bad boy go? **

**Outro: Where'd my bad boy go? (oh oh oh)**

Kairi finished singing and Ryan came beside her.

"Let's see what the judges have to say!" siad Ryan.

"You were like so great and awesome!"said Sorafanluver.

"Phooey. Where is the fun when I'm here?"said Donald.

"I thought you were great!" said Goofy.

Kairi went backstage.

"So that was let's say, sexy."said Ryan.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!"screamed Sora who was backstage.

"Jerk, Jerk, Jerk! You know what you're into now!"said Sorafanluver.

"Okay now let's hear Cloud!" said Ryan as he went backstage and Cloud did the other way

The music started and Cloud went along.

**Chorus x2- 50 Cent**

**Clickity clank clickity clank**

**The money goes into my piggy bank**

**Bridge- 50 Cent**

**I'll get atcha, my knife cuts ya skin**

**I'll get atcha, blow shots at ya man**

**I'll get atcha, Tupac don't pretend**

**I'll get atcha, I'll put that to an end**

**Verse 1- 50 Cent**

**That shit is oh, don't be screamin' get at me dawg**

**Have you runnin' for ya life when I match ya boy**

**I get to wavin' that semi, like its legal**

**A lil nigga hurt his arm lettin' off that eagle**

**You know me, black on black bentley, big ol' black nine**

**I'll clap your monkey ass, get black on black crime**

**Big ol' chrome rims, clean you know why I shine**

**C'mon man, you know how I shine**

**I'm in the hood, in the drop, Teflon final top**

**Got a hundred guns, a hundred clips, why I don't hear no shots**

**That fat nigga thought Lean Back was "In Da Club"**

**My shit sold 11 mill, his shit was a dud**

**Jada don't fuck with me if you wanna eat**

**Cause I'll do your lil ass like Jay did Mobb Deep**

**Yeah homie, in New York, niggas like your vocals**

**But that song in New York, dawg your ass is local**

**Chorus x2- 50 Cent**

**Clickity clank clickity clank**

**The money goes into my piggy bank**

**Bridge- 50 Cent**

**Yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah**

**Verse 2- 50 Cent**

**Banks shit sells, Buck shit sells, Game shit sells**

**I'm rich as hell, Shyne poppin' off his mouth from a cell**

**He don't want it with me, he in DC**

**I can have a nigga run up on him with a shank**

**Purchase a few pennies out my piggy bank**

**Yayo, bring the condoms, I'm in room 203**

**Freak bitch look like Kim before the surgeory**

**Its an emergency, a Michael Jackson see**

**Looked at a picture and said she looks like me**

**Kelis said her milkshake brings all the boys to the yard**

**Then Nas went and tattooed the bitch on his arm**

**I mean that way out in Cali, niggas know these guns**

**First thing they say about you, is you a sucker for love**

**This is chess, not checkers, these are wrong shots**

**After your next move I'll give you what I got**

**Chorus x2- 50 Cent**

**Clickity clank clickity clank**

**The money goes into my piggy bank**

**Bridge- 50 Cent**

**Yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah**

**Bridge- 50 Cent**

**I'll get atcha, I'll punch out your grill**

**I'll get atcha, let off that blue steal**

**I'll get atcha, nigga I'm for real**

**I'll get atcha, you'll get your ass killed**

**Outro- 50 Cent**

**Yeah**

**Yeah**

**Hahahaha**

**Ya'll niggas gotta do somethin' now man**

**All that shoot 'em up shit ya'll be talkin'**

**You gotta do somethin' baby**

**I mean, I mean c'mon man everybody's listenin'**

**nigga everybody's listenin'**

**Hahahaha**

**I know you ain't gon' just let 50 do you like that**

**I mean damn rep your hood nigga**

**nigga you hard right?**

**Pop off**

**Yayo get ? niggas on the phone**

**And tell the niggas I said grip up**

**niggas got a green light on these monkies**

**Hahahaha**

Cloud finished singing and Ryan came beside him.

"Let's see what the judges have to say ' bout your performance."said Ryan.

"Snore..." was only you could hear from Donald.

"Like you were so jumpy and..." said Sorafanluver.

"I thought you were great!"said Goofy as Sorafanluver rolled her eyes.

Cloud went backstage.

"Okay now let's hear Sora!" said Ryan as he went backstage and Sora did the other way.

The music started and Sora went along. He got off his shirt and threw it in the audience.

**Intro**

**Uhhhhh**

**Yeah**

**Uhhhhh**

**Yeah**

**Verse 1**

**I'm a straight guerilla with it, cold hearted killa wit it**

**Any nigga gettin' outta line can get it**

**I make it hot, mothafuckas freeze up when I come through**

**Mac-10, thirty two shot clip in my snorkel**

**I might smile and say whats up but I don't fuck with you niggas**

**My rap money slow up, I'll run up on you niggas**

**I'm on the edge, I'm just waitin' on a nigga to push me**

**Put my hand on my strap, what you lookin' at pussy**

**We ain't buddies, we ain't partners and we damn sure ain't friends**

**So much chrome on my Benz, you see ya face in my rims**

**If your bitch wanna roll, I'ma let her get in**

**I don't play but I'm a playa till the mothafuckin' end gunshots**

**Chorus x2**

**I got no pickup lines**

**I stay on the grind**

**I tell the hoes all the time**

**Bitch get in my car (Bitch get in)**

**I got my 64, ridin' on Dayton spokes**

**And when I open that do'**

**Bitch get in my car**

**Verse 2**

**Don't tell me you don't know that, uhh I'm the shyiiit**

**Now you better watch ya girl mayn, I leave with ya bitch**

**I ain't ? these hoes, man I'm bout my paper**

**If your bitch really bout it nigga I'm gon' take her**

**Backseat of my jeep, fuck till I fuck up her make up**

**Take her to the Diamond District, introduce her to Jacob**

**Tell her if she like me she should keep me icey**

**My game fuck with a bitch brain till she think she wifey**

**Spent a life savings in a day, cause she likes me**

**Committment for me, uhh nah not likely**

**One hour, Vivica, I thought I was onto somethin'**

**But then the next week, nah man it was nothin' gunshots**

**Chorus x2**

**I got no pickup lines**

**I stay on the grind**

**I tell the hoes all the time**

**Bitch get in my car (Bitch get in)**

**I got my 64, ridin' on Dayton spokes**

**And when I open that do'**

**Bitch get in my car**

**Verse 3**

**Look into the windows of my soul, the eyes never lie**

**They blood shot red, its gaunja in my system, I'm high**

**First its pain when you lust for love, then its smooth and calm**

**Feel the rush, like a needles in your arm**

**Its a cold world baby girl, lovin' me is not enough**

**Find out when you fuckin' broke, love won't get you on the bus**

**Man you should see the pretty bitches that be sexin' me**

**They suck cock that make 'em hot, I just let 'em stand next to me**

**Hundred percent thug, freak too, I'll taste your love**

**69's the position, your mouths full baby huhhhh?**

**My conversations so deep, I get in your head**

**Next thing you know, you yawnin', turnin' over and I'm in the bed gunshots**

**Chorus x2**

**I got no pickup lines**

**I stay on the grind**

**I tell the hoes all the time**

**Bitch get in my car (Bitch get in)**

**I got my 64, ridin' on Dayton spokes**

**And when I open that do'**

**Bitch get in my car**

**Outro**

**Hahaha**

**Quit playin' bitch get it**

**You know you wanna ride with a nigga**

**50 Cent**

**G-G-G-G-G-Unit**

**Gunshots**

Sora finished singing and Ryan came.

"Let's see what the judges have to say about your performance!" said Ryan as they both looked at the judges.

"Oh my gosh you were so hot. I told you jerk! Nah I'm kidding you're not a jerk." said Sorafanluver.

"Quack, Quack, Quack..."said Donald.

"I thought you were great!" said Goofy.

"Well that's all for today people on Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition. I'm Ryan Seacrest and don't forget to vote!" said Ryan as he flashed his smile almost breaking the lens of the camera.

**Sorafanluver:So how was it?**

**Sora: It was like so awesome. (hits his head with a hammer)**

**Sorafanluver:Hah you're getting tricked well thanks 4 reviewing and plz vote! this is important! And maybe when there's only two left I will count all of the votes from the beginning!**

_THANKS TO:_

_SimpleNClean92:Gee... I hope they don't make a mob and try to kill me. Lol!_

_KH-Akyra:Well I disn't really like Riku._

_thes razr blade kisses:Okay I got your vote._

_khknight:maybe..._

_Ryu the youkai:Not Sora!_

_carbuncle x3:Yeah that's cuz he's sexy lol and thanks!_

_ykoblivion292:yeah he's sexy all right!_

_vivi-the-fire-bringer:Maybe you should have coninue to read the story and see that Riku is eliminated._

_MagicianCyborg:I want Sora to win!_

_xclutchingxmyxcurex:Maybe he is... And a few days ago I realized that I had Final Fantasy VII which Cloud is in the game._

_Lancetree80:Yes And maybe he'll win but some ar evoting 4 Cloud:(_

_pointless people of Pluto: The votes count I'm not the one deciding who gets to stay._

_GameGirl44: Got ur vote!_


	11. Crazy in love

**Sorafanluver:So here's chapter 11! There's two others left maybe and an epilogue maybe...yeah sure...**

**Sora:Yeah sure...**

**Kairi:Who's gonna win?**

**Sorafanluver:Oh I'm not telling! But some people are going to be happy!**

**Sora:Aw...come on tell...**

**Sorafanluver:Nope! Just go do the disclaimer!**

**Sora:Disclaimer:Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol, yet she does own this plot.**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 11: Crazy in love**

"Welcome people to Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition! I'm Ryan Seacrest and today someone is going to be leaving!"

"I know who's going to win!" said Sorafanluver.

"Don't ruin the surprise now, Sora, Cloud and Kairi come over here!"said Ryan as they came from backstage.

"Sora you sang 'Get in my car'." said Ryan as he was interrupted by Sora.

"Hey I don't want to go in your car!" said Sora.

"As I was saying, Sorafanluver said 'Oh my gosh you were so hot. I told you jerk!Nah I'm kidding you're not a jerk.' ,Donald said 'Quack, Quack,Quack...' and Goofy said' I thought you were great!'.

Cloud you sang'Piggy Bank'. Donald said'Snore...' , Sorafanluver said' Like you were so jumpy and...' and Goofy said like he always does ' I thought you were great!'.

Kairi you sang ' Bad Boy'. This is the second time someone sings about a bad boy or girl(Sora sang Bad Girl from Usher). Sorafanluver said'You were like so great and awesome!', Donald said'Phooey. Where is the fun when I'm here?' and goofy said' I thought you were great'.

Sora, eight thousand people voted for you, you are safe. Cloud, one thousand people voted for you, I'm sorry but you are going to leave after the show because three thousand voted for Kairi." said Ryan. Sora and Kairi were so happy. They decided to sing a song together(;)thes razr blade kisses)

The music started and they started to sing when it was their turn.

**Intro - Sora**

**Yes!**

**It's so crazy right now!**

**Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee,**

**It's ya boy, young.**

**Intro - Kairi:**

**You ready?**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Intro - Sora**

**Yea, history in the making,**

**Part 2, it's so crazy right now**

**Verse 1 - Kairi**

**I look and stare so deep in your eyes,**

**I touch on you more and more every time,**

**When you leave I'm begging you not to go,**

**Call your name two or three times in a row,**

**Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,**

**How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.**

**'Cuz I know I don't understand,**

**Just how your love your doing no one else can.**

**Chorus - Kairi**

**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's**

**Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)**

**Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch**

**Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)**

**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss **

**Got me hoping you'll save me right now **

**Looking so crazy in love's,**

**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

**Verse 2 - Kairi**

**When I talk to my friends so quietly,**

**Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,**

**Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,**

**If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,**

**The way that you know what I thought I knew,**

**It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,**

**But I still don't understand,**

**Just how the love your doing no one else can.**

**Chorus - Kairi**

**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's**

**Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)**

**Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)**

**Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)**

**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)**

**Got me hoping you'll save me right now **

**Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)**

**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**

**I'm Looking so crazy in love's,**

**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**

**Verse 3 - Sora (Kairi)**

**Check it, let's go**

**Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,**

**Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)**

**Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,**

**Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)**

**The ROC handle like Van Axel,**

**I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,**

**The genuine article I go I do not sing though,**

**I sling though, If anything I bling yo,**

**a star like Ringo, roll like ?**

**Crazy bring ya whole set,**

**Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,**

**They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)**

**Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,**

**My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.**

**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**

**Been dealing with chain smokers,**

**But how you think I got the name Hova?**

**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**

**I been realer the game's over,**

**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**

**Fall back young, ever since the label changed over**

**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**

**to platinum the game's been wrap, One!**

**Bridge - Kairi**

**Got me looking, so crazy, my baby**

**I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,**

**I've been playing myself, baby I don't care**

**'Cuz your love's got the best of me,**

**And baby you're making a fool of me,**

**You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,**

**'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby**

**HEY!**

**Chorus - Kairi**

**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)**

**Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)**

**Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch**

**Got me looking so crazy right now **

**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)**

**Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)**

**Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)**

**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)**

**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's**

**Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)**

**Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch**

**Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)**

**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss **

**Got me hoping you'll save me right now **

**Looking so crazy in love's,**

**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**

They finished singing and Cloud went on stage as his song from the chapter before, started and he went along.

**Chorus x2- 50 Cent**

**Clickity clank clickity clank**

**The money goes into my piggy bank**

**Bridge- 50 Cent**

**I'll get atcha, my knife cuts ya skin**

**I'll get atcha, blow shots at ya man**

**I'll get atcha, Tupac don't pretend**

**I'll get atcha, I'll put that to an end**

**Verse 1- 50 Cent**

**That shit is oh, don't be screamin' get at me dawg**

**Have you runnin' for ya life when I match ya boy**

**I get to wavin' that semi, like its legal**

**A lil nigga hurt his arm lettin' off that eagle**

**You know me, black on black bentley, big ol' black nine**

**I'll clap your monkey ass, get black on black crime**

**Big ol' chrome rims, clean you know why I shine**

**C'mon man, you know how I shine**

**I'm in the hood, in the drop, Teflon final top**

**Got a hundred guns, a hundred clips, why I don't hear no shots**

**That fat nigga thought Lean Back was "In Da Club"**

**My shit sold 11 mill, his shit was a dud**

**Jada don't fuck with me if you wanna eat**

**Cause I'll do your lil ass like Jay did Mobb Deep**

**Yeah homie, in New York, niggas like your vocals**

**But that song in New York, dawg your ass is local**

**Chorus x2- 50 Cent**

**Clickity clank clickity clank**

**The money goes into my piggy bank**

**Bridge- 50 Cent**

**Yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah**

**Verse 2- 50 Cent**

**Banks shit sells, Buck shit sells, Game shit sells**

**I'm rich as hell, Shyne poppin' off his mouth from a cell**

**He don't want it with me, he in DC**

**I can have a nigga run up on him with a shank**

**Purchase a few pennies out my piggy bank**

**Yayo, bring the condoms, I'm in room 203**

**Freak bitch look like Kim before the surgeory**

**Its an emergency, a Michael Jackson see**

**Looked at a picture and said she looks like me**

**Kelis said her milkshake brings all the boys to the yard**

**Then Nas went and tattooed the bitch on his arm**

**I mean that way out in Cali, niggas know these guns**

**First thing they say about you, is you a sucker for love**

**This is chess, not checkers, these are wrong shots**

**After your next move I'll give you what I got**

**Chorus x2- 50 Cent**

**Clickity clank clickity clank**

**The money goes into my piggy bank**

**Bridge- 50 Cent**

**Yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah yeah yeah, get more money, more money**

**Yeah**

**Bridge- 50 Cent**

**I'll get atcha, I'll punch out your grill**

**I'll get atcha, let off that blue steal**

**I'll get atcha, nigga I'm for real**

**I'll get atcha, you'll get your ass killed**

**Outro- 50 Cent**

**Yeah**

**Yeah**

**Hahahaha**

**Ya'll niggas gotta do somethin' now man**

**All that shoot 'em up shit ya'll be talkin'**

**You gotta do somethin' baby**

**I mean, I mean c'mon man everybody's listenin'**

**nigga everybody's listenin'**

**Hahahaha**

**I know you ain't gon' just let 50 do you like that**

**I mean damn rep your hood nigga**

**nigga you hard right?**

**Pop off**

**Yayo get ? niggas on the phone**

**And tell the niggas I said grip up**

**niggas got a green light on these monkies**

**Hahahaha**

Cloud finished singing as he left with depression in his eyes because he doesn't talk much.

"So that's all for today on Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition. I'm Ryan Seacrest and don't forget to vote for our final two contestants!"said Ryan.

**Sorafanluver:So how was it? **

**Sora:thx to thes razr blade kisses, I got to sing with Kairi!**

**Kairi:We thank you so much!**

**Sorafanluver:Plz just shut up you 2!**

**Plz vote for any of those two but I already know who's gonna win anyways.**

_Thanks to:_

_xclutchingxmyxcurex:I guess a few people wanted to catch Sora's shirt lol! It's so obvious you're voting 4 Sora!_

_hurkydoesntknow:Hilarious and hot!_

_SimpleNClean92:You're making me scared:( lol_

_KH-Akyra:Well I even I don't like Cloud but he has spiky hair but he isn't Sora!_

_thes razr blade kisses:I put them together to sing a song but I chose Crazy in love. Maybe I should have chosen My boo..._

_khknight:Got ur vote!_

_Now if someone wants to know who's gonna win, then I'll give my email and the first person to email me will know who it i, well my email is so if you want to know email me! only the first person!_


	12. Final round

**Sorafanluver:Hey it's me again for chp12!**

**Sora:Again?**

**Kairi:Yup**

**Sorafanluver:Next chapter is the end! Remember to vote!**

**Sora: Disclaimer:Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol or any of these songs!**

**Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 12: Final round**

"We are back to Destiny Idol as next show is the season finale. Our two last contestant Sora and Kairi, are going to compete and at the end of the show they will sing together. Now let's see the judges!" said Ryan as the judges presented themselves.

"So who do you think is gonna win Sorafanluver?" asked Ryan.

"I can't tell sorry cause I counted all the votes from the beginning. All the votes are counted."explained Sorafanluver.

"Well let's see the contestants."said Ryan.

Sora and Kairi came onstage and went beside Ryan.

"I would like to know what are you feeling being here at this point."said Ryan.

"Well I can't believe I'm still here and if I didn't win, it wouldn't matter to me cause Sora would merit it."said Kairi.

"Aww thanks Kairi. I would like to say that this has been a great thing that has happened to me. I never thought I would be in the last two. And I wish you luck Kairi. And thanks for the people who voted and will vote for me."said Sora.

"Okay so now let's hear Sora sing!" said Ryan as both Kairi and Ryan went backstage and Sora started to sing.

**One more kiss could be the best thing**

**But one more lie could be the worst**

**And all these thoughts are never resting**

**And you're not something I deserve**

**In my head there's only you now**

**This world falls on me**

**In this world there's real and make believe**

**And this seems real to me**

**Chorus**

**You love me but you don't know who I am**

**I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand**

**And you love me but you don't know who I am**

**So let me go **

**Let me go**

**I dream ahead to what I hope for**

**And I turn my back on loving you**

**How can this love be a good thing**

**When I know what I'm goin through**

**In my head there's only you now**

**This world falls on me**

**In this world there's real and make believe**

**And this seems real to me**

**Chorus**

**You love me but you don't know who I am**

**I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand**

**You love me but you don't know who I am**

**So let me go **

**Just Let me goo...**

**Let me go**

**And no matter how hard I try **

**I can't escape these things inside I know **

**I knowww..**

**When all the pieces fall apart **

**You will be the only one who knows**

**Who knows**

**Chorus**

**You love me but you don't know who I am**

**I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand**

**And you love me but you don't know Who I am**

**So let me go **

**Just let me go**

**And you love me but you don't**

**You love me but you don't**

**You love me but you don't know who I am**

**And you love me but you don't**

**You love me but you don't**

**You love me but you don't know me**

Sora finished singing and Ryan came.

"Let's see what the judges have to say!" said Ryan all happy.

"Awesome! Except you didn't throw your shirt!"said Sorafanluver.

"I thought you were great!"said Goofy.

"You make me think of a fish."said Donald.

Sora went backstage and Kairi did the contrary.

"Now let's hear Kairi."said ryan as he joined Sora.

**Hook x2:  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

Verse:  
it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wine it up 1 time wine it back once more

Pre-Hook:  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Hook x2:  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

B-Sec x2:  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

Verse 2:  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2   
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

Pre-Hook:  
Run, Run, Run, Run   
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)   
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)   
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Hook x2:  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

B-Sec x2:  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up 

Kairi finished singing as Ryan and Sora joined her.

"Now let's see what the judges have to say!" said Ryan and Sora.

"Sob- Why am I here? This is so boring!"said Donald.

"I thought you were great!"said Goofy.

"You were so awesome! That was like super grreat!"said Sorafanluver.

"Okay now let's hear them both together singing 'my boo' (thesrazrbladekisses;) )."said Ryan as the couple started to sing.

**Sora intro:**

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

Kairi intro:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Sora Verse:

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

Chorus:  
Sora:  
It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Kairi:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo

Kairi Verse:

It's like remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew  
You were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

Chorus:  
Sora:  
It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Kairi:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo

Sora:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Kairi:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Chorus:  
Sora:  
It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Kairi & Sora:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

"That so cuuuuuuuute!"said Sorafanluver.

"Snore..."snored Donald.

"I thought you were great!"said Goofy as always.

"Well that's all for today so vote for your favorite and next episode is the season finale so it will announce the winner! I'm Ryan Seacrest and this was Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition. See you next time!"he said.

**Sorafanluver:I know who's gonna win! **

**Sora:Plz tell me!**

**Kairi:I want to win!**

**Sorafanluver:Not telling! Wait 4 next chappie as it is the last one! Plz vote!**

_Thanks to:_

_xclutchingxmyxcurex:I mad ehim sing let me go by three doors down!_

_khknight:WEll I put my boo!_

_hurkydoesntknow:Yeah so I don't have to think of what he has to say! lol!_

_thes razr blade kisses:Well that's the second person who told me that so I did put it!_

_Ryu the youkai:ya really want that Sora gets eliminated?_éthat's to find out next chp!

Ryu the youkai: Poor Sora!

SimpleNClean92: Yeah it is!

KH-Akyra:No I'm not spoiling!You got that right! Sigh- I want to say who wins! sob-


	13. And our Destiny Idol is

**Sorafanluver:Hey it's me again! The last chapter!**

**Sora:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Sorafanluver:I'm afraid so.**

**Kairi:There there Sora.**

**Sora:I guess it has to be like that. I'd rather win. In fact who's gonna win?**

**Sorafanluver:Not telling.**

**Sora:Are too!**

**Sorafanluver:Am not!**

**Sora:Are too!**

**Sorafanluver:Am not!**

**Sora:Are not!**

**Sorafanluver:Am too! Huh?Hey you tricked me!**

**Sora:Yeah sure...**

**Kairi: Hey I say that!**

_Thanks to:_

_Khknight:Yup and BTW her name's Rihanna._

_pointless people of Pluto: Tnx 4 liking my story! Btw if ya'll want a sequel I could write one! Mayb u could help me;)I think of doing a sequel. So if you want to help me you just have to tell me._

_thes razr blade kissses:hug Tnx!_

_KH-Akyra:U can vote whenever u want except when the story if finished. Sora is a good guy!_

_SimpleNClean92:Got ur vote!_

_carbuncle x3:(4 all ur reviews)Since ya'll suggeste me that well I tought, I should like so really put it. Even if u vote the winner is already chosen._

_xclutchingxmyxcurex:I'll be sure to read it!_

**Sora:Disclaimer:Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol or any of these song in this fic.**

**Chapter 13:And our Destiny Idol is...**

"Hello I'm Ryan Seacrest and this is our season finale. Today we will announce our new Destiny Idol! Our last two singers are here to hear who is going to win!Now let's see the judges."said Ryan as the judges sat on their usual chair.

"So Donald, who do you think is gonna win?" asked Ryan. Donald started to sleep.

"Okay...and Goofy? Who do you think is going to win?"asked Ryan.

"I don't know the're both great singers."said Goofy.

"Uh huh I know who's gonna win!"said Sorafanluver.

"So now we know it's not a tie, even if we already knew that."said Ryan. "Now let's see our two last singers!"said Ryan as they appeared on stage. They walked hand in hand to Ryan.

"So today is the elimination. How do you feel about all this Sora?" asked Ryan.

"Hum let's see in my personal dictionnary...awesome! I thought I would be the first three persons to leave. And I'm here in the last two with my girfriend Kairi. Which I told her my feelings in this show."said Sora.

"And you Kairi how do you feel?"asked Ryan.

"Great I just have to say the same cause that's what I really feel all about this. I'm glad we're going out together."said Kairi.

"We'll be back after the break to find out who's our Destiny Idol!

Meanwhile on the break...

The crowd had lots of cartons written who they wantedto win! Almost all of them were Sora. Sora started giving autographs to those who were in the front row. So did Kairi.

And after the break...

"We're back to reveal who's our Destiny Idol. Now we'll review on Sora. Sora you sang 'Let me go'. Sorafanluver said 'Awesome! Except you didn't throw your shirt!', Goofy said 'I thought you were great!' and Donald said ' You make think of a fish.'. Kairi you sang ' Pon de replay '.Donald said'Sob- Why am I here? This is so boring!', Goofy said'I thought you were great!' and Sorafanluver said'You were so awesome! That was like super grreat!'. We'll be back after the break! " said Ryan.

Meanwhile during the break...

"I'm so nervous to find out who's gonna win!"said Kairi.

"Don't worry it'll be either of us."ressured Sora as he kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

After the break...

"We're back to reveal our results but before that, Sora and Kairi are going to sing 'my boo' again."said Ryan as Sora and Kairi started to sing.

**Sora intro:**

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

Kairi intro:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Sora Verse:

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

Chorus:  
Sora:  
It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Kairi:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo

Kairi Verse:

It's like remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew  
You were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

Chorus:  
Sora:  
It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Kairi:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo

Sora:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Kairi:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Chorus:  
Sora:  
It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Kairi & Sora:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Sora and Kairi stopped singing and Ryan came beside them.

"So now we'll reveal the results after the break."said Ryan.

After the break...

"So we're now back to Destiny Idol and now we'll know the results. Sora, since you first started to sing you got, 35 thousand votes. And in this round you got four thousand."said Ryan as Sora open wide his mouth that so many people voted for him all along. "We'll be back after the break!"said Ryan.

Meanwhile during the break...

"What the? I got so many votes! I'm so hugging all of these people!"said Sora as he went and hugged the audience. One by one until the break finished.

After the break...

"So here we are again. Wait a second please, it seems Sora is stuck in the crowd, some Sora fangirls must hve caught him. Security! Go search for Sora."said Ryan as they went to search for Sora.

After ten minutes of searching...

"Well Sora has been found. Now I can tell Kairi's result. Kairi, since the beginning you got twelve thousand votes, and in this round you got one thousand votes. Our Destiny Idol is Sora!"said Ryan as confetti and baloons started to fall on them. Kairi and Sora kissed. The crowd cheered and cheered. Sora took off his t-shirt and threw it to Sorafanluver since it's because of her he won, well technically.

"Sora you will record an album and blabla. And Kairi will get the chance to record an album too."said Ryan.

"This was Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition and I'm Ryan Seacrest and see you next season."he said.

**Sorafanluver:Finally finished!**

**Sora:I won!**

**Kairi:I'm so happy for you Sora!**

**Sorafanluver:Yeah sure...Anyway ya'll wait for the sequel, Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Editon. **

**Sora:But I'm not gonna be there...**

**Sorafanluver:You'll make a special appearance.**

**Sora:Okay and I'll be in the front row watching those losers except Kairi and my friends. Which by the way I know them all. Okay forget what I said.**

**Sorafanluver:Just shut up Sora. anyway review and pointless people of Pluto don't forget what I suggested you. I'll be waiting to start the sequel if you want to. **

**Sora:I'm a Destiny Idol! Yay!jumps all around like a little kid**

**Kairi:We all know it Sora!**

**Sora:Well duh!**

**Sorafanluverslaps bothjust shut up! and plz REVIEW!**


End file.
